Murder
by ukrainianelfhorse
Summary: Rain is a normal elf moving to Forks. What she doesn't know is that there is a vampire coven living there - the Cullen's. How will she react? If you don't like elves and fairies, don't read this. Constructive critisism welcomed.
1. Chapter 1

"Mom, are you sure that I have to move to Forks?"

"Of course, Rain. It is a small town, so it will be easier for you to blend. And sunny days are very rare." That was the conversation that had sent me to the small town of Forks, Washington. I would be attending the local high school. This would be my second time in with normal humans and my first time away from all of my sisters (from oldest to youngest) Cirrus, Cloud, Cumulus, Snow, and Stratus. Of course, I'd have to hide my ears. FYI: I'm an elf. I'm not one of Santa's elves. No, I'm just a normal human sized Wind Clan elf. My ears are pointy and I have limited magic. That's it.

Mom and I flew to the airport near Forks (in an airplane. I can fly and no, I don't grow wings. It's complicated) from our home in Michigan. I rented a car that I hoped would blend in Forks. I said my goodbyes, grabbed my luggage, and drove off. Mom, of course, gave me last minute reminders like stay out of the sun, keep moving, don't show my ears, etc.

It was late when I finally arrived at my new home. It was big enough for me and a few friends with an upstairs and a basement. I chose my room, unpacked, got myself ready for starting school tomorrow, fixed a light supper, went to bed, and pretended to sleep (elves can't sleep).

When I 'woke up,' I got ready for school and drove to school. I had already gotten my schedule, so I headed straight for my first hour, trigonometry. The only empty seat was next to an extremely muscular person. A breeze whispered that he was an alligator. Winds call vampires alligators or crocodiles, depending on their diet.

"Class," the teacher, Mr. Eagle, said as he had me stand in the front of the room, "this is Raven Valeneski. She is new, so make her feel welcome." Ugh. It was the 'new kid' speech. "Raven, you may sit in the only empty seat." Of course. You seat the elf next to the vampire. Of course. Breezes in the room brought parts of other people's conversations to my ears.

"She has such pretty, long black hair." Unimportant.

"No one has ever sat next to Emmett Cullen." So the alligator's name was Emmett Cullen.

"Wind sister, the alligator is acting weird," a breeze complained. I cast him a sideways glance.

"Wind, the alligator is just trying to not run away from me. We are natural enemies, you know." Lucky for me, no one, not even vampires can hear me when I'm talking to a breeze, except for other Wind Clan elves.

"How can you tell?"

"My mother showed me what to look for. She also warned me about how wind sisters, fire daughters, water aunts, and earth cousins smell to alligators and crocodiles."

"And how do you smell?" Mr. Eagle dismissed the class.

"Wind, I'm sorry, but I have to go."

"We can still talk."

"And in other classes I might actually have to pay attention."

"Darn."

During lunch, a girl named Ann from my first hour told me about the Cullen family.

"Carlisle and Esme Cullen are Emmett's adopted parents. Alice and Edward are his brother and sister. Jasper and Bella Hale also live with them. And Dr. and Mrs. Cullen adopted them all." She pointed out who was who as she said their names. "Alice and Jasper are dating, as well as Edward and Bella. Emmett is the only one who is alone. He doesn't date, though." That made sense. He'd try to stay as far away from humans as possible.

The rest of the day was uneventful and passed by quickly. I asked one of the breezes to pass Emmett a note when he reached his home. And then I went home.

The next day was sunny. So I, being an elf, had to skip school. Instead of school, I went exploring in a forest near my house. The breeze that had delivered the note to Emmett found me.

"Wind sister," it said, "the alligator was being funny. When I dropped off the note, it was open just like you had requested. The alligator saw the note, picked it up, and was surprised when the words appeared. I had to laugh at his expression and apparently, you had somehow made it so that he could hear me. He then called for an alligator he called Edward and Edward said that he couldn't find the laughter in his mind. That's when I left."

"Who's mind?" I asked, confused.

"The first alligator's mind, silly wind sister." I had to laugh. By this time, I had reached a clearing.

"I hear a wind mother," a voice said. The only elf clan to call me a wind mother is the Fire Clan.

"And I hear a fire daughter," I replied. She stepped out of the trees across from where I was. She had thick red hair.

"My name is Blaze."

"My name is Rain."

"There's an ice near here. Is it a dry ice or just a normal ice?"

"He's an alligator."

"What's all this talk about ice and alligators?" I heard Emmett ask. I froze. Blaze gasped. He walked to the clearing, but not into the sun.

"Emmett, it's okay. We know what you are," I said.

"Raven? Why can't I see you? And shouldn't you be in school?"

"You asked for it," I said. I moved to make sure that Emmett could see me. Then I stepped into the sun. The half of me that was in the sun turned invisible, including my clothes.

"Apparently I'm not the only one who does something in sunlight." The breezes around us laughed at Emmett's comment. He looked startled.

"Emmett, drop the note," I said as I stepped out of the sunlight.

"What note?"

"The note that I sent to you yesterday."

"You sent that?"

"Yes. Now drop the note." I was starting to get extremely mad. Emmett dropped the note.

"I have to go," Blaze said. I sent a breeze to pick up the note.

"You aren't human, are you, Raven." It was a statement, not a question.

"No, I'm not human, but I can't tell you what I am."

"Wind sister, wind sister Cirrus is coming. She sent me to tell you that."

"Thank you, wind."

"Raven!" Cirrus ran into the clearing at human speed.

"Sara!" We joined hands and spun. The breezes in the clearing swirled around us. When we stopped, the breezes kept spinning, faster and faster.

"Whoops," Cirrus giggled. We went over to the breezes to clam them down, which by now had formed to create a mini tornado.

"Raven, can you control breezes?" Emmett asked.

"No."

"Raven, who is he?"

"Emmett, this is my sister Sara. Sara, this is Emmett Cullen. He sits next to me in Trig."

"How do you know my name?"

"I asked one of my friends during lunch." Lies. I asked about his family.

"Raven, I'm going to your house to set up my stuff," Cirrus said.

"Okay."

"Raven?"

"Yes, Emmett?"

"Why do you keep moving, when Sara didn't move nearly as much as you?" I stopped moving and became perfectly still. To anyone watching, I became invisible. "Oh."

"Wind sister!" The wind sounded upset.

"Yes, wind? What is it?"

"Wind sister Gale sent me to tell you that wind sister Stratus is dead."

"NO!" Emmett looked towards me, clearly startled. I ran out of the clearing. My thoughts jumbled. One thought was clear. _Stratus is dead. My favorite sister is dead._ I continued to run until I was exhausted. Then I collapsed and the world went black.


	2. Chapter 2

**Since there were no questions, I'll get right to the author's note.**

**I had told myself that I wouldn't update until I had 5 reviews. Come on people! If you must, just simply say, "I loved this chapter!"**

**Rain: That's what I would do!**

**Me: Rain, get back in the story.**

**Rain: But Blaze is going to kill me!**

**Me: You have your swords.**

**Rain: Not yet.**

**Me: You will at the end of the chapter! And you also get to see Sun.**

**Rain: Yay! My bf is visiting!**

**Me: And I have special plans for you and Emmett, who, unfortunately, I don't own. I don't own him because I don't own Twilight because I'm not Stephanie Meyer.**

**Rain: Oh, no. She's going to start crying soon.**

**Me, **_**crying**_**: I want Emmett!**

**Rain: I thought that that was why you made me. So that someone besides Rosalie could have Emmett.**

**Me: And that's why I completely wrote Rosalie out. I don't like her.**

**Rain: Are you going to get to the story, yet?**

**Me: Right. And don't blame me if the first part is terrible. It's not my fault that I can't write in 3****rd**** person. Here it is:**

Chapter 2

**3****rd**** person because Rain fainted**

"Where is she?" Emmett asked, after searching for Rain for awhile. "She couldn't have disappeared into thin air."

"Are you looking for wind sister Rain?" a breeze asked, though Emmett couldn't hear it. The breeze lightly tapped Emmett's hand.

"Who's there?" he asked. The breeze showed itself. "Are you a breeze?" The breeze nodded. "Can you show me where Raven is? I can't find her and she might not be okay." It nodded again and started leading.

Rain was lying in the middle of the clearing. A hiss came out of the trees as Blaze watched Emmett come into the clearing.

"Raven! Can you hear me?" Emmett didn't get a response. "I'm taking you home. Maybe Carlisle will be able to help." He picked her up and ran home.

"Emmett?" Edward asked as he came out of the house.

"This is Raven Valeneski. She isn't human and she knows what we are."

"She guessed?"

"No. She just knew. Can you hear her mind?"

"No, and it isn't how it is with Bella. I see a locked door when I try to hear her mind. Usually I hear instead of seeing. Her mind's not built like a human's mind, vampire's mind, or even a werewolf's mind." Emmett and Edward walked into the house. Alice had prepared a bed in the living room. Emmett set Rain on the bed. Nessie walked in and put her hand to Rain's cheek. She screamed and Edward picked her up. Rain sat up.

**Rain POV because she's awake now**

I turned to the little girl who was in Edward's arms. She looked just like Stratus.

"Hold out your hand," I commanded her. She obeyed. I touched her hand. The information I was looking for came into my mind. She had a special talent. When she touched someone's cheek they could communicate with pictures.

"You remind me of my favorite sister, little one." Then I felt it: my wind charm was gone.

"Raven, why did your eyes just change from gray to black?" Edward asked. I didn't answer, but instead ran outside. The winds started to gain force by my direction, me having been crazed by the loss of my charm.

"Rain! No!" Cirrus yelled when she saw me. "Winds! Calm!" she said, talking to the winds. "Wind sister Rain isn't in her right mind. Can you get me some rope?" She turned to the Cullen's, who had followed me outside. "I need some rope to control my sister. Can you get me some?"

"Sara, why did you call Raven 'Rain'?" Emmett asked.

"That is for Raven to tell you." The winds passed Cirrus rope. She ran over to me and pulled my hands together and down and tied them to my feet.

"Wind, can you carry wind sister Rain behind me?"

"Yes, wind sister Cirrus."

"Where was Raven when you found her?"

"This way," Emmett said as he started into the forest.

"You can go faster, alligator," Cirrus muttered.

"What?"

"Sorry, _Emmett_." Cirrus emphasized his name.

"Okay." He sped up. Much better. "We're here," he said when we reached the spot. Cirrus got down on her hands and knees and started looking for my charm. She also asked the breezes to help her.

"If only Cloud were here. She'd have found it already," Cirrus muttered.

"Who?" Emmett asked.

"One of my other sisters."

"I found it wind sister Cirrus!" one of the breezes exclaimed.

"Give it to wind sister Rain." The breeze came over to me and touched my charm to my hand. I grabbed it.

"Sara, you can untie the ropes now," I said.

"I take it that you heard about her," Cirrus said as she untied the rope.

"Who are you talking about?" Emmett asked.

"My favorite sister is dead."

"She was murdered."

"Stratus? Murdered? By whom? And how? Surely she would have seen it coming."

"You need to rest, Raven. Let's go back to your house."

When we got to my house, I chose a seat on my couch. Cirrus sat in a chair across from me.

"In answer to your questions, Stratus was murdered by a fire daughter. Windclan as a whole has decided that the fire daughter, whose name is Blaze, shall no longer be tolerated. If a wind elf sees her, she has permission to kill Blaze. Killing a wind speaker is inexcusable."

"Blaze? She was here earlier."

"We need bloodhounds or werewolves to pick up her scent. Anyways, Blaze is highly skilled in illusions. That is her talent. The particulars of Stratus's death are not known, except that Blaze left us a note." She handed the note to me.

_A slash for a hit_

_a bruise for an insult_

_she received what she gave_

_next Wind's Eye, ha!_

_fire against wind_

_illusion against sight_

_Blaze_

"Blaze knows about Emmett. That I know him."

"Rain? Have you found the one?"

"Cirrus, it's too soon. I've only known him for a few days."

"Mom knew almost right away."

"Mom's one is actually a wind. Not an alligator, like Emmett."

"So?"

"Ugh." Then a thought struck me. "Cirrus, I'm going to write the principal a note telling him about Stratus's death. Then I'll be able to help search for Blaze and warn Emmett's family."

"Rain, it really sounds like Emmett's your one."

"You don't give up, do you?"

"Nope."

"We really should sleep." Cirrus laughed.

"Yes, we should." The sleeping was all pretend. Elves can't sleep anymore than vampires can. We went to our separate rooms to read. I was so absorbed in my book that I almost didn't notice the large, dark shape creeping in my window. I softly snapped my fingers.

"I hope you realize that it is useless to try to sneak past me." The intruder had been frozen where he was when I froze him with my spell. The winds brought him over to me. It was Emmett.

"Raven, what is this? Why can't I move?"

"It's a spell of mine. And yes, I do have a bit of magic."

"Why aren't you sleeping?"

"I can't sleep. None of my kind can."

_Rain! I found you!_

_Sunlight Elf-friend!_

_Who's in your room?_

_An alligator is in my room._ Sun laughed.

"Who's outside?"

"Sam."

"Sam?"

"It's short for Samantha."

"Oh."

_Sun, you can come in. Just don't fly in and be sure to tuck in your wings._

_I'm coming in._ She climbed in using the ivy outside my window.

"Sam, this is Emmett. Emmett, this is my best friend, Sam."

"You two look like opposites. Raven, you're black and white and Sam is colorful."

"We are opposites. We're not even of the same kind."

_I'm going to tell him what I am._

_Are you allowed to?_

_Yes._

_Okay._

"I'm a fairy." Sun opened her wings. They looked like the wings of a gold and orange butterfly as they glistened in the moonlight. She folded her wings back up and walked over to my bookshelf/library (the bookshelf covered the wall). "I see that you have Eragon, Eldest, Brisingr, The Hobbit, and The Lord of the Rings, but where's the Faerie Path?"

"You're looking in the wrong area. J. R. R. Tolkien and Christopher Paolini together got only one thing right: the ears and Christopher Paolini got the magic part. But that's it."

"Quiet down, you two. I can hear you down here."

"I'm sorry about that, Sara."

_Emmett doesn't know your real names?_

_No. I met him on my second day here. And then I met him only because a wind told me his name._

_Oh. So you don't know if he's your one yet or not._

_Cirrus kept bugging me about that, too._

_Oh._

"I would leave right now if I could move." Right. I had forgotten about Emmett.

"Sorry, Emmett." I released my spell. He jumped out the window.

"What's new with you?"

"Stratus was murdered."

"Not Stratus?"

"That was my response, when Cirrus told me."

"How?"

"Only Stratus and her killer would know the answer to that question."

"Who killed her?"

"A fire daughter whose talent is illusions killed Stratus."

"Rain?" Cirrus asked, standing in my doorway.

"How long have you been there?"

"Not long. Hello, Sun."

"Hello, Cirrus."

"The winds brought your swords. Do you remember how to use them?" Cirrus tossed me my swords and I caught them.

"How could I forget? Blaze is going to learn to not mess with Rain."

"Yes. You were always the best out of all of us with swords."

"I have to get back to my family. I'll see all of you some other time," Sun said as she jumped out my window and started flying. Cirrus left my room and I went back to reading, after pushing my swords under my mattress.

* * *

**Rain: See! I told you I was running from Blaze! And why does Blaze look like Bella?**

**Me: Blaze just has red hair and red eyes. And if you're wondering about Rain's mind, I modeled it off the elves' minds from Eragon. And yes, Edward saw a locked door instead of Rain's mind. All elves are like that. He can't read their minds and I did that on purpose. And all elves have special talents.**

**Rain: I can turn invisible if I stay absolutely still. And the thing with the wind charm: if an elf loses her charm, she goes crazy. She isn't in control of herself unless someone gives her back her charm. It's really annoying if you lose your charm in the middle of a battle. And sunlight makes all Windclan elves turn invisible.**

**Me: Now get back in the story.**

**Rain: Fine *gets back in the story***


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's a thank you to my lone reviewer. Come on, people, I know you read this story.**

**Yay! Chapter 3! This took me forever to type up. It looks longer on paper. And sorry it took so long to update. I haven't forgotten you!**

**And just so you know, whenever something is in italics and underlined, that's mind speaking. All fairies can do it.**

_(Chapter 3)_

In the morning, I went walking in the forest.

A breeze came up to me and said, "Wind sister, listen carefully. I have a long message from wind sister Gale. Okay. Wind sisters Gale, Cloud, and Snow are coming to visit you to see how well you're settling in. They'll be here on Wednesday, I think she said."

"Raven, did you hear that?" Emmett asked as he stepped out of the trees.

"What?" Emmett could hear the breeze?

"It said something about wind sisters Gale, Cloud, and Snow."

"Breeze, I need you to carry a message to wind sister Gale. Tell her that I have a strange problem. An alligator can hear the breezes."

"On my way."

"Raven, who is wind sister Gale?"

"You weren't supposed to be able to hear that."

"Are you Raven?" a girl asked as she stepped out of the trees. Branches were tangled in her blonde hair, and her green eyes glinted in the sunlight.

"Are you a green earth cousin?"

"Yes."

"Can I see an ear?"

"What about him?" she asked, pointing at Emmett.

"Emmett, turn around." He turned around and she showed me one of her pointy ears.

"What's your name?"

"Heather."

"Raven!" Mom, Cloud, and Snow ran out of the trees.

"Mom! Sally! Camille! You're here! I thought you weren't supposed to get here until Wednesday. This is Emmett Cullen. He sits next to me in Trig. Emmett, this is my mom and two of my sisters, Sally and Camille." I pointed at Snow when I said Sally and Cloud when I said Camille.

"I sent a message to your grandparents. They'll be here sometime soon," Mom said.

"I should've thought of that! Where's Cora?"

"With Aunt Helen."

"How many sisters do you have?"

"Five."

"Four, Raven. Remember, Starla was killed." I didn't want to be reminded.

_Hello, down there!_

_Sunlight Elf-friend!_

_What?_

_Why are you here?_

_Look up._ I looked up. Sun's eagle form was flying below the clouds.

"Raven!" Snow's voice broke through our conversation.

"Sorry, Sam and I were talking."

"Sam's here?"

"Look up."

"Wind sister Snow wants to know who 'Sam' is."

"My _eneski_."

"The one called Elf-friend?"

"Yes."

"Sara sent me. She said something about scorpion grass and leaving," Heather said.

"There are wolves here? Then maybe your mother shouldn't leave you here," my grandfather said as her stepped out of the trees with Cumulus and Grandma.

"Grandpa! Grandma! Cora! You're here! When Mom said you'd be here soon, I didn't expect this soon."

"We were actually taking a vacation in the Rockies. It was easy to pick Cora up on our way here when we got your mother's message," said Grandma.

"Don't bother with the introductions. We heard them," Grandpa said.

"How sweet! A family reunion. Too bad this reunion won't have a happy ending," Blaze said as she stepped out of the trees.

"Wind sister, wind sister Precipitation says that we should escape by flying." I nodded.

"Emmett, close your eyes and whatever happens, do not open them." The breezes carried us up.

"Raven, why do I see white?" Emmett asked.

"I don't want you to be freaked out."

"Raven?" Cirrus joined our group.

"She's here," I said, hoping that Cirrus would understand.

"And throwing her embers. Scatter!"

"Winds, can you take the alligator to my house? And bring me my claws, please."

"On our way, wind sister Rain," the winds answered together. I watched them take Emmett to my house and then bring me my swords.

"Rain, no," Mom said.

"And why not?"

"You don't know how good Blaze is with a sword, how many fire elves are down there, and then there's Emmett. You seem to care for him a lot." I tried not to blush, but failed. I could feel my cheeks turn red.

"Fine." Blaze ran off.

"Mom, I'm going to follow Blaze. I may be able to find something," Cloud said.

"O.k."

"Mom, I'm going back to my house to check on Emmett and make sure that he didn't freak out."

"I'll come with you," she replied. We flew back to my house. Emmett had already left.

_I saw what happened with the coal. Do you want to take a walk?_

_Sure. I'll tell Mom where I'll be so that she doesn't worry._

'_K._

"Mom, I'm going to take a walk with Sun."

"Have fun." I flew off to meet her. I didn't have to go far. She was in her human form. I landed next to her.

* * *

**Chapter 3 done! Now review, please.**

**Review Button: ****I'm so lone-ly, so lone-ly. **

**Make it stop! Review! The review button will only stop singing if you review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4! The chapters are going to start coming in even slower now, because I actually have to write them. When I have at least 3 chapters and a title for a story, that's when I publish it.**

**Enjoy!**

"The moon is waxing. Soon it will be the full moon." Sun was speaking of the moonlight dance, a fairy dance held every full moon at midnight.

"I'll be watching," I replied.

"Oh, and for the dance, we'll be short of guys, so if you come, please bring your own date," she said, apparently changing the topic.

Just then, a werewolf in wolf form almost bumped into us.

"Hello," Sun said to him. There was a pause. "You know, I can hear you better when you think at me."

"Sam, you might want to explain to the wolf that we aren't human, if he hasn't already figured that out."

_Sam?_ the wolf thought at Sun.

_What, you have a problem with my name?_

_It's the other pack leader's name._

_Oh. That could be a problem. Oh well. I'm flexible. I'll use my middle name. Ellen._

_That works,_ I mind spoke.

_What's your friend's name?_

"Me? My name is Raven Valeneski."

_You can hear me right now?_

_It's a plus when you grew up with Ellen._

_What's your last name, Ellen?_

_Wineski. _**(pronounced win-eski)**

_What's your name?_

_Jacob Black._

"Raven? Achoo! We're - achoo- having a Hangman tournament. Do you and - achoo! - Sam want to join?" Cirrus called.

"Sure! We'll be right there." Sun and I ran to my house. "Bye!"

"Okay! Rules: Plug your ears, and no mind speaking. Any mind speaking and you'll be disqualified," Mom said as we walked in. "Got it? Okay, Rain and Sun, you're first." We sat down behind our Hangman boards. I chose "alligator" as my word, and plugged my ears.

Sun won. Her word was "vampire".

"Wow, Sun."

"What? You like him."

"And a werewolf imprinted on you."

"You like a vampire."

Cirrus and Cloud were next. Cirrus chose "cornflower" and Cloud chose "rainbow". Cirrus won.

"Cirrus, of course it would be 'cornflower'," Cloud said as she unplugged her ears. "What are cornflowers good for?"

"They help stop bleeding."

"Oh." Mom and Grandfather sat across from each other. Mom won. Then it was Snow and Cumulus's turn. Cumulus won.

"Cumulus, are you sure you didn't cheat?"

"How could I? Grandma would have known if I had tried to cheat." Grandma was acting as the referee.

"True." Sun and Mom sat down across from each other.

"Kick Mom's butt, Sun."

"I'll do my best, Rain." Sun won. We gave each other high-fives.

"No! I've been beaten by a fairy!" Mom exclaimed.

"Wow, Mama," Snow said, then yawned.

"Up to bed, Snow," Mom said. "Younglings need their sleep."

"I only need five hours worth."

"But you're still ten by elfin standards. Go Up to bed, now."

"Rain, which room can I use?"

"A room that has a made bed, unless Cirrus remade the bed she's using."

"I didn't," Cirrus said.

"And neither did I. We'll tell you how it ends, Snow. Go to bed." Snow walked up the stairs and went to bed.

"Cirrus, Cumulus, may the more clever word win." Cirrus and Cumulus started their match.

They chose the same word.

"Or not," Sun whispered. "This could be interesting." After a long while, Cirrus finally won, as Cumulus guessed too many wrong letters. They showed each other their word.

"Well, that was ironic. We chose the same word, Cumulus." They started laughing. Pretty soon, we all joined in.

"Dave's coming!" Sun exclaimed out of nowhere. She started bouncing.

"Are you sleep-deprived?" I asked her. "You seem hyper."

"Oh, let me finish the tournament. Then I promise I will go to bed."

"As long as you promise," I said. Cirrus and Sun sat across from each other. Sun's lack of sleep must have affected her brain, because Cirrus won. Cirrus even won with an easy word.

"Sun, how could you have lost?" I asked her.

"Take me to a bed," she mumbled.

"If you insist," I sighed. I picked her up. Fairies are light and elves are strong. I put her in one of the rooms. She fell asleep instantly. I went back downstairs.

"Rain, are you going to tell the principal about Stratus's death?" Mom asked.

"No," I replied. "I'm only going to tell him when it comes time for her funeral."

"That's right," Cirrus said with a mischievous twinkle in her eye. "You want to be with Emmett."

"Oh, be quiet," I told her.

"Hah! I knew it! I suppose you will be inviting him to the moonlight dance, too." I just nodded.

"I suppose he is better than you choosing a human for your _fhreen_." A knock came at the door.

"Who would be knocking at this hour?" Grandma asked. I opened the door.

"Uncle Luke! Come in! This is a big surprise!" I hugged my uncle.

"Hello, Rain. It is so good to see you, too. You seem… different since I last saw you."

"She is getting close to choosing her _fhreen_. She just doesn't know it yet."

"Cirrus! We haven't known each other for that long yet."

"But you are still inviting him to the moonlight dance."

"Just… just be quiet!"

"I refuse!"

"Girls, girls," Mom said, shaking her head. "You both are acting like younglings."

"Do I get to know his name?" Uncle Luke asked.

"His name is Emmett Cullen. He is an alligator." Uncle Luke smiled.

"Our family is closer than normal to vampires in general."

"No, we are just closer to the human world. We spend more time with humans than necessary."

"Then how come you live in the most sparsely populated area of Michigan?" I asked. No one had an answer to my question. "I thought so." I left to do my homework. It was easy. Not only is my memory superb, but half the things covered in my homework I had either lived through (I was born in 1779), read, or learned already. As I said, it was easy.

**Common Tongue used in this chapter:**

_**Fhreen**_**: the chosen mate of an elf, he is able to understand the Common Tongue without help.**

**So, what did you think? I'm working on developing the Common Tongue, the natural language of elves and fairies. Some of it is quite silly.**

**So now you've met Rain's uncle. He is going to play a part in later chapters.**

**Guess how old Rain is! Hint: This story is set long after Breaking Dawn. I don't know why Nessie is still a little girl.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I have nothing to say except that I'm sorry for not updating sooner; this chapter has been finished for forever.**

**And I don't own Twilight. *sad face***

**Did anyone guess how old Rain is? No? I'll give you another hint: Snow was born when Edward was 12. She is 149 years old and looks 9, almost 10. Rain looks 18 years old.**

The next day was cloudy and wet. As such, I went to school. Emmett was there, sitting at our table in 1st hour.

"Good morning," I said.

"Good morning," he answered. "I'm Emmett Cullen."

"I am called Raven Valeneski," I replied, shaking his offered hand.

"Where did you live before you moved here?"

"I lived in the Upper Peninsula of Michigan," I replied. "There are miles and miles of wilderness up there. There are not many neighbors, though. It was just my family and some friends." The bell rang. Emmett passes me a note.

_Are you a mermaid?_

_No. What brought that on?_

_Well, you live by the water._

_You saw Sara and me playing with breezes. Are we mermaids?_ Mr. Eagle started talking.

_I guess not._

Mr. Eagle started walking towards us.

"May I see your notes, Mr. Cullen?" he asked. Emmett passed Mr. Eagle his notebook, containing every thing that Mr. Eagle put on the board. My notebook was the same. "I am impressed, Mr. Cullen. These are some of the best notes I've seen in a while." He handed Emmett back the notebook and left. Emmett took the note and wrote on it.

_What are you, then?_

_I am not allowed to tell you. Only if you guess right can I tell you._

_Oh._

"Miss Valeneski, do you mind doing the next problem on the board?" Mr. Eagle asked me.

"Of course not," I replied, getting up to do the problem. I had to be careful to think and write at human speeds.

"Thank you, Raven. You may sit down." I walked back to my desk. The class was soon over.

"So what myths are real?" Emmett asked. I answered quietly.

"There are werewolves, vampires, fairies, dryads, and my kind, among others. We rarely speak to the other immortals, however. The only immortals that live freely among humans are shape shifters, fairies, and dryads. They blend easily. The rest of us do not blend easily. The children of my kind act the least like humans. Werewolves are uncontrollable on the full moon. Most vampires drink human blood."

"You said 'among others.' Does that mean there are many that you didn't name?"

"No, I just named the prominent ones, the ones you are likely to meet."

"How did you know to differentiate between the shape shifters and the werewolves?" I was at my next class.

"I will see you later, Emmett," I said and entered my next class. We wouldn't see each other again until lunch.

At lunch, I sat with Ann and her friends again. Joe had light brown hair and was dating Ann. Leslie looked like a human Barbie and was dating Fred. Beth had brown hair and was currently single.

"Raven, Emmett Cullen is looking at you," Beth said. I looked up from the kiwi I was eating with a spoon. He looked down. He was just trying to figure out what I am. No matter how much I wanted to, the elf laws prevented me from telling him.

"Why does he find you so interesting?" Leslie asked. "You two were passing notes like crazy in Calc."

"I do have a right to choose my own friends," I replied, not really answering Leslie's question.

"Stick with normal people, Raven," Fred said. "The Cullen's and Hale's are strange." I almost laughed. I'm not normal myself. However, the humans can't know that.

"I can take care of myself. But I thank you for caring." The rest of the day was boring, so I won't write it here. The rest of the school day was boring, that is. Emmett invited me to meet his family after school, to which I agreed. I sent a breeze to tell my family where I was.

"Are you sure you can come?" Emmett asked.

"I have been an adult for over a hundred years," I replied. "Mother knows I'll be alright."

"If you're sure." We walked to the Cullen's, Emmett's siblings having taken the cars, including mine. They lived in (almost) the middle of nowhere. Their house was tastefully large. I can't describe it now, but I liked it on sight.

"I will warn you, Jacob Black is visiting."

"A shape shifter is visiting a family of vampires?"

"He Imprinted on Edward and Bella's daughter."

"Okay, then. That is about as strange as my grandparents falling in love." And if I were to fall in love with Emmett.

"Emmett! And you must be Raven." A blond vampire came out of the house to greet us. He had an English accent. "I'm Carlisle Cullen. But please, call me Carlisle."

"It's nice to meet you, Carlisle."

"Esme should be out soon. Edward said that you were here." I was probably annoying Edward because he couldn't read my mind. It was for my privacy and his sanity. The mind of an elf is basically another world. We can build our mind world however we like it. It is the first thing any youngling (our children) learns. The second thing we learn is to build doors to prevent entry. We highly value mental privacy.

"Will you come in?" a female vampire asked. "I'm Esme." She had beautiful caramel colored hair.

"I will." I followed Carlisle and Esme in to the house. Emmett followed me.

"Raven! Welcome. Emmett said you were coming," Edward greeted me.

"Hello."

"You didn't say you knew the Cullen's," Jacob Black said, looking up from where he was playing with a little girl.

"I did not know you were on speaking terms," I replied. "Shape shifters usually do not get along well with vampires."

"The Cullen's are the exceptions."

"Of course we are," Bella smiled.

"Who are you?" the little girl asked. I was reminded again how much she resembled Stratus.

"You may call me Raven," I answered.

"My name is Renesmee, but everyone calls me Nessie." She was so cute, so innocent, and still young.

"If I may ask, why does looking at Nessie make you sad?" Jasper asked.

"I don't mind your question. It's just that she looks a lot like my baby sister. My baby sister just recently died." _Oh Stratus, I miss you so much._ "Starla was my favorite sister, not to mention the youngest, the baby." She would never get her swords. I would never get to teach her to fight. She would never be the Wind's Eye.

"I'm so sorry," Esme said. "I remember, dimly, how it feels to loose a baby. While I was still a human, I had a baby. But he died and well, I jumped off a cliff. Carlisle found me and changed me into a vampire."

"I'm sorry about your baby," I said. "But Starla wasn't really a baby. She was seven. I'm about eleven years older than she."

"And you aren't the oldest," Emmett said.

"No. I have one older sister. My family is abnormally large." A knock came at the door. Emmett opened the door.

"Is Raven here?" Mother asked. Emmett let her in.

"Mother! I can take care of myself," I said.

"It isn't that," she said. "We are working out the details of Sally's birthday."

"Oh. Well, then, I suppose I must go. Thank you for inviting me, even though I wasn't able to stay."

"Raven!" Mother called.

"I am not done, Mom. Emmett, the fairies always have a dance on the full moon. I was wondering if you would go with me. It isn't really that big of a deal."

"Yes, I will go with you. What should I wear?"

"Don't wear jeans. I'm wearing a gray skirt, if that helps."

"It helps slightly." I smiled.

"I'll come get you to take you to where the dance will be held. I'll see you when I see you tomorrow."

"Good bye," Emmett replied. I walked out the door with Mother.

"Shall we flash?" Mom asked. I suppose I should explain flashing. In the Common Tongue, the elves' and fairies' native language, it is called _fuhloo'ahsoha_. There is no equivalent to it in any of the human languages, so we took the beginning letters of each syllable, fuh, loo, ah, so, and ha. Flash. Flashing is the act of "jumping" long distances through your element in less than a second. Only elves can flash. It takes an immense amount of concentration and energy if you are young. The older you are, the easier it gets. Wind elves can flash to anywhere the wind blows. Water elves can flash anywhere the water touches, as long as their path always touches water. Tree elves can flash from tree to tree, as long as a part of each tree is touching another. Grass elves can flash as long as their path is covered with grass, flowers, or other small plants. Fire elves can flash through deserts and in between fires, though this form is harder.

"Yes, let's flash." We took a step and when the step landed, we were at my house. I no longer feel the drain of energy when I flash. But, then again, I have passed my 280th human year. Snow will reach her 150th human year soon, which is when she'll stop feeling the drain of flashing.

"Rain, there you are! Snow is out with Luke, doing something to keep her away," Grandma said.

"We're deciding on our gifts to her. The winds, represented by Father, are giving her swords. Uncle Luke is giving her new winds charms. Grandma and Grandfather are giving her a mirror, Aunt Hail is giving her a horse, and the rest of us have no clue," Cirrus said.

"I'll give her sword lessons," I said "just like I did with everyone younger than me. And Father is materializing? He rarely does that."

"He does it for your tenth birthdays," Mother said. "And I imagine he'll materialize for your coronation, Rain-Tharina."

She used my full title. Formally, I am the Wind Tharina, or the Wind Princess. Elfish politics are a little different than human politics. The Thar is the Queen of her Clan. Her main advisers are two of her sisters, the Clan Healer and the Clan Elemental Speaker. Under them is the Council of Thirteen, with one elf from each of the thirteen regions. No members of the Thar or Tharina's family are allowed on the Council. Healing is an ability given at birth by the element, as is the Elemental Speaker's power. The element chooses the Next Healer and the Next Elemental Speaker. The Thar chooses the Tharina from the sisters of the Next Healer and Next Elemental Speaker. When the Thar retires, the Tharina becomes the Thar and her sisters are no longer the Next anything. The old Thar's sisters drop their titles and have one of two choices: they can leave this dimension, or they can lose their abilities once a new Tharina has been chosen. Once an elf leaves this dimension, she can not come back. An elf that is killed can come back once, to visit, if she chooses to come back.

So I'm the Wind Tharina, Cirrus is the Next Wind Healer, and Stratus was the Next Wind's Eye. That is why it is such a big deal the Stratus was murdered. She was only a youngling, not old enough to protect herself, and now Wind Clan is a little vulnerable. If Butterfly-Thar dies or passes on (she isn't old enough to retire) soon, I will have only one adviser and no Wind's Eye. The Wind's Eye speaks with the Winds of Time, which can show her past, present, or future events. During a war, it is the Wind's Eye who tells us when the enemy will attack and with how many. Without Stratus, the Wind's Eye is the only one who can say that. Even at her age, Stratus still could have helped. But now, she will never be able to, because of Blaze.

There are six elves you can kill to start a Clan war. The first is the Thar, because she leads the Clan. She is also the hardest to kill. Second is the Healer, because she advises the Thar and helps heal elves who are hurt. Third is the Elemental Speaker, because she is the Thar's other adviser and can help immensely during war. Fourth is the Tharina, because she is the next Thar, but she's also usually very hard to kill. The last two are the Next Healer and the Next Elemental Speaker, because they are the future advisers of the future Thar, plus the reasons given for the Healer and the Elemental Speaker. The murder of one of those six is the only reason Wind Clan will go to war. We are usually the neutral Clan. But now, we will go to war because of Stratus's murder. I wonder which Clan will be neutral this time.

"We will think of the rest of Snow's presents later," Grandfather said. "Right now, Luke and Snow are coming back." Grandfather can sense people approaching, and if he knows them, he can tell who they are. It helped Grandfather survive when he lived in London during the time when humans believed in vampires. Grandfather doesn't talk much about that time, however.

"Rain!" Snow exclaimed, walking through the door. "Aunt Hail's coming, and she's bringing the herd! Mama, may I ride Sunny when she gets here?" Sunny is Mom's mare, who we all rode before we got our own horse. Well, Sunny is her nickname. A three year old is not going to call a mare Day's Last Sunshine. She will call her Sunny. Cirrus was the first to call her Sunny and the nickname stuck.

"We shall see," Mom replied. "I may want to ride Sunny myself." I smiled.

"I wish I had my own horse!" Snow exclaimed. Sun opened the door.

"Dave's coming!" she said, smiling. "He's about halfway here from Michigan.

"Will he be here in time for the Moonlight Dance tomorrow?" I asked. "I invited Emmett and he said he would come."

"At the speed Dave's running, I would say so. He's running quite quickly. Will Emmett be okay with Dave?"

"He should be," I replied. "The Alpha of one of the two packs here is really close to the Cullen's."

"Two packs?" Uncle Luke asked. "I wonder how the humans here are kept ignorant. Two packs of werewolves and a coven of vampires in a small space – with a relatively large group of humans nearby? How do the humans survive?"

"I imagine the Cullen's do not hunt around here," I said. "And they stay in touch with the humans. They do not make friends, but the Cullen 'children' go to school at the high school."

"Cullen…Cullen, where have I heard that last name before?" Grandfather muttered. "I will think of it at some random time."

"I do not think I have heard that name before," Grandma said "so you must have heard it before we met."

"Probably," Grandfather replied.

**I think I almost gave away Rain's age in this chapter. If anyone wants to guess, please do.**

**And even if you don't, please review! I really, really like reviewers. Anyone who reviews gets virtual cookies!**

**~ukrainianelfhorse**


	6. The Name Guide

**It has been recently brought to my attention that the names that the elves use are a little confusing. So, to help all of my readers, I have added this short little guide. It will be written by Rain, so be prepared. And no, it isn't a chapter, so to speak.  
**

**The Name Guide**

I guess I forgot about all of my human readers, who have never met an elf that actually said that she was an elf. Us elves, and sometimes the fairies, too, use different names for certain immortals when we are around someone who doesn't know about us. The names are usually kind of common terms, so it is understandable that you would be confused. As such, I have written this guide so that you can understand a little better what certain people say. I'll start with each of the five Clans.

Wind Clan:

Fire Clan calls us wind mothers.

Water Clan calls us wind nieces.

The two Earth Clans call us wind cousins.

Water Clan:

Wind Clan calls them water aunts.

Fire Clan calls them Water Clan – Water and Fire do not get along.

The two Earth Clans call them water mothers.

Tree Clan and Grass Clan:

Wind Clan calls them tree and grass cousins.

Fire Clan also calls them tree and grass cousins.

Water Clan calls them tree and grass daughters.

They call each other tree/grass sisters.

Fire Clan:

Wind Clan calls them fire daughters.

Water Clan calls them Fire Clan – for the same reason Fire Clan calls Water Clan by the actual name.

The two Earth Clans call them fire cousins.

During war, the names the Clans call each other may change as alliances change. Wind Clan always uses the names listed above, however.

And now for the important people in each Clan.

_Wind Clan:_

Thar: Butterfly

Healer: Bee

Wind's Eye: Dragonfly

Tharina: Rain

Next Healer: Cirrus

Next Wind's Eye: Stratus

_Water Clan:_

Thar: Angelfish

Healer: Starfish

Water's Hands: Seal and Eel

Tharina: Dolphin

Next Healer: Pearl

Next Water's Hand: Oyster

_Tree Clan:_

Thar: Ocelot

Healer: Coati

Tree's Ear: Marmoset

Tharina: Liana

Next Healer: Sapodilla

Next Tree's Ear: Curare

_Grass Clan:_

Thar: Eland

Healer: Gnu

Grass's Foot: Aardvark

Tharina: Anise

Next Healer: Celandine

Next Grass's Foot: Tarragon

_Fire Clan:_

Thar: Sidewinder

Healer: Bobcat

Fire's Mouth: Coyote

Tharina: Fennec

Next Healer: Jerboa

Next Fire's Mouth: Addax

Now, I shall all the names of immortals that we may use around those who do not know. It may seem a little strange that we use these terms around everyone, but that is how it always has been.

Vampires:

Crocodile (Wind Clan)

Orca (Water Clan)

Yew or Dodder (Tree Clan)

Nettle (Grass Clan)

Ice (Fire Clan)

"Vegetarian" Vampires

Alligator (Wind Clan)

Porpoise (Water Clan)

Silver Pine (Tree Clan)

Dead Nettle (Grass Clan)

Dry Ice (Fire Clan)

Werewolves:

Wolf (Wind Clan)

Whale Shark (Water Clan)

Snakeweed (Tree Clan)

Scorpion Grass (Grass Clan)

Flame (Fire Clan)

Fairies:

Sky(sisters_/_brothers) (Wind Clan). We would call Sun a skysister, but her father would be a skybrother.

Butterfly Fish (Water Clan)

Starflower (Tree Clan)

Eyebright (Grass Clan)

Sparkle(lady/man) (Fire Clan). They would call Sun a sparklelady, but her father would be a sparkleman.

I do believe that would be all of the different names we use. Humans are always humans, no matter who we are around. Right now, though, Stratus is dead and Wind Clan does not have a Next Wind's Eye. When the winds choose another, I may change this (I love human technology right now). But now, you will have to wait for the next update of my story.

Rain-Tharina of Wind Clan

* * *

**Did Rain do a good job of explaining? Please tell me what you think.**

**~ukrainianelfhorse**


	7. Chapter 6

**And now, Chapter 6! I'm sorry about those of you who thought that the name guide was a chapter. I just felt like you needed that. I have more supplementary material in my head if you want it.**

Chapter 6

I had asked the winds to keep the night of the full moon clear. They translated that as keeping the whole day clear. I do not need a whole day to get ready for the Moonlight Dance. But, now I could spend the whole day with my family and Sun.

Sun was staring off into space, probably talking to Dave with her mind. I wished that I could do that with someone other than Sun and Dave. But the elves lost the Old Language many, many generations ago, before the present Old Ones were born.

Back when we played with the humans, and the unicorns were alive, the Immortals could speak the Old Language. The Old Language is speaking mind-to-mind. From what Dave has told me, the shape shifters can speak a diluted form of the Old Language to the pack members who are in wolf form. The fairies can speak a diluted form of the Old Language, and they can teach others. But the elves; we can only speak the Old Language in its undiluted form to our _fhreen_. We all used to be able to speak the Old Language, all the elves, fairies, mermaids, dwarves, dryads; but then the humans killed the unicorns and we lost much of the Old Language. This was before the first vampire.

"Dave!" Sun squealed. "Will you come with me to meet him, Rain?" she asked.

"Sure," I replied. "Just let me get my swords." I ran upstairs, grabbed my swords from my bedroom wall, fastened their sheaths to my back, and ran back downstairs.

"Why do you need your swords?" Sun asked.

"Stratus's murderess knows I'm here," I said. "It's better to be overprotected than dead. Shall we go?" We walked outside together.

"I'll fly, if you don't mind," Sun said. "I need to stretch my wings." She unfolded her wings and started to fly. I relaxed and let the winds carry me, flying elf-style. The winds played gently with my hair, as winds will.

Sun saw Dave first with her eagle eyes. She gave her eagle cry and dove down, regardless of who was near. I was a little more careful, but I did not see anyone but us. Dave sneezed when I landed.

_Rain, you stink,_ he thought to me.

"Grandfather and Uncle Luke are visiting me," I replied. "You probably smell them."

"Why is the Tharina so far from her family?" a voice asked, coming from the trees. "She's all alone and unprotected."

"I can take care of myself," I replied.

"I think not," the speaker said, emerging from the trees. She was a fire elf with blonde hair. "You wind mothers are so strange. You never go anywhere alone. You live in large families. And now the Tharina is unprotected." She smiled.

"I have my friends. I have my swords. The winds are always with me. Do I need more?"

_Rain, we should go,_ Sun thought at me.

_Light's right, you could be in danger here, and end up getting yourself hurt,_ Dave thought.

_Okay, should I flash or will you run/fly with me?_ I asked.

_We'll run with you._

"This meeting is pointless, and I have things to do," I said to the fire elf. "We really must be going."

"Blaze has a grudge against your family. Have fun trying to avoid her." The fire elf smiled. And then we were off, running back to my house. We got home without meeting anyone.

_Rain, Light, I'm changing,_ Dave thought, disappearing into the trees.

"Is Dave changing?" Grandma asked, coming out of my house.

"Yes," I replied. "Why? Is his use of the Old Language bothering you?"

"Rain, you know that I can sense when someone uses the Old Language."

"Hello, Precipitation," Dave said to Grandma. "Rain said you were visiting. Or maybe it was Light…"

"Dave!" Sun exclaimed, smiling. "You know perfectly well who it was!"

"Is everyone here?" Dave asked me.

"Everyone except Aunt Hail," I replied. "She's coming with the herd later. Everyone who lives in Michigan is here."

"Rain, who is here besides the humans?" Dave asked. "I asked Light, but she said that I should ask you."

"There are a family of seven alligators and two packs of shape shifters," I replied. "The alligators have a child who was Imprinted on by one of the Alphas."

"Wow," Dave said. "I can't imagine being that close to vampires."

"You're a shape shifter," I said. "Of course you can't."

"Rain, did you know that you have a telephone?" Mom asked from inside the house.

"I did not know," I answered. "Why? Is it ringing?"

"Yes!" I went inside to hunt for the telephone. I looked and quickly found it, listening for its ringing.

"Raven Valeneski," I said, picking up the telephone.

"Raven, hi, it's Emmett."

"Oh, hi, Emmett," I said.

"I forgot to ask you about when you're coming to get me for the dance."

"Let's see…the Dance starts when the moon rises, so if you can be ready a little before sunset, I'll pick you up about then."

"Okay, I will."

"Oh, Emmett?"

"Yes?"

"I'll warn you now, Ellen's boyfriend is visiting. He's a shape shifter."

"I'm okay as long as he's okay."

"That's good, then."

"Is that it?"

"Yes, that's it. I'll see you later tonight," I said.

"I'll see you then. 'Bye."

"Goodbye." We hung up.

"So, who was that?" Sun asked, smiling.

"Would the world explode if you minded your own business?" I asked. "Forget I asked that. I don't want you to answer."

"It was Emmett, wasn't it," Sun said.

"Am I really that transparent?"

"Yes! You're smiling like, well, me after Dave and I talk and you told me to mind my own business. I think it was Emmett." Dave looked puzzled.

"Emmett Cullen is one of the alligators. He sits next to me in one of my classes and we talk," I explained.

"And?" Dave asked. "Judging by your actions, that isn't all."

"I invited him to the Moonlight Dance. He said yes."

"Rain, does he know that I'll be there?"

"Yes, and he's still coming and he won't try to pick a fight with you."

"I won't try to pick a fight with him. Another question: how much does he know?"

"Emmett knows that I'm not human and that Sun is a fairy. The elfish laws won't let me tell him anything else." No matter how much I wished I could tell him more.

"What names does he know you by?" Dave asked.

"I'm Raven and Sun is Ellen."

"Why Ellen?"

"I'm Ellen because one of the Alphas is Sam. So, to avoid confusion, I'm Ellen. But I answer to whatever anyone calls me."

"Trout?" I asked, teasing.

"Do I look like a fish? Okay, I guess I earned that. I'll rephrase that sentence: I'll answer to any of my names."

"That's better," I replied.

"Are you hungry?" Mom asked. "Dave, don't answer that. Shape shifters are always hungry."

"Yes, we would like something to eat," Sun answered for us. "We need our energy for the Moonlight Dance. Is Cumulus playing for us?"

"Should I play my flute or violin?" Cumulus asked. "I can't quite decide."

"You should play your flute," I answered. "It sounds better and produces air that helps with your magic."

"Okay," she replied. "I will. And who am I leaving with?"

"You're leaving with Sun and Dave because I have to pick up Emmett."

"So I was right, you did invite Emmett to the Moonlight Dance!"

"You had better eat, if you are eating," Mom said. "Your food is on the table." We rushed through eating. Sun and I finished long before Dave. We eat much less than shape shifters. However, then again, they eat a lot. Elves definitely do not eat much. All we need is a piece of fruit and a glass of water. Fairies need more, but they eat almost the same amount as humans, nowhere near as much as a shape shifter.

When we finished eating, we all prepared ourselves for the Dance. I ignored my circlet. The Moonlight Dance is not formal enough, and I would most likely be the only elf there, besides Cumulus. Sun, however, could not ignore her necklace.

The fairies are generally self-ruling; each family rules itself. However, they do have two titles: the Child of Day and the Child of Night. Sun is the current Daughter of Day. The sign of her title is a necklace with a sun pendant. I have not seen the sign of the current Son of Night's title, as I have not met him. The fairy titles, however, are mostly empty titles, unlike the elfin titles.

Sun wore her yellow skirt with small, orange embroidered suns and a plain white shirt. I wore my gray skirt with a raindrop print, a plain white shirt, and my raindrop earrings. My raindrop earrings make my ears appear rounded, not pointed like that of an elf. We were lucky that Dave did not wear jeans and a t-shirt. He wore black pants and a somewhat dressy shirt.

"Are you ready to go?" Sun asked Cumulus.

"I'm ready," she answered. "Okay, our names. Sun is Ellen, Rain is Raven, and I am…Rain? What name did you use to introduce me?"

"Cumulus, you are Cora."

"Okay." I walked outside and flashed almost the whole way to the Cullen's house. I did not flash all the way, because I didn't want them to see the ending of my flash. I knocked on the door. Alice opened it.

"Emmett is almost ready," she said. "Come in."

"Thank you," I replied, walking inside the house.

"I love your skirt!" Alice exclaimed.

"Thank you," I said. "My mother made it for my 18th birthday."

"We don't know much about you," Carlisle said, walking into the room. "Will you tell us more?"

"All I can tell you is what I have already told Emmett. I am not allowed to tell more. I am not human. I can control winds. I have a little, limited magic. I am not a fairy. I am old compared to most of you." I tried to say more, but I was unable to. "That is all I can say. I can tell no more."

Elves are limited in what we can say about ourselves. When the humans turned against the Immortals, the Thars met and wove a spell that prevents us from revealing too much. Only if a Thar gives us specific permission can we tell a specific person. The only exceptions are those we have grown up with (or grew up with us), our _fhreens_, and other elves. I could not tell Sun until her 16th birthday and Dave until he first phased.

"Are you ready?" Emmett asked, walking down the stairs. I could tell he was nervous.

"Of course," I replied. "Are you?" He nodded. I smiled. "How fast can you run?"

"Are you challenging me to a race?" I smiled wider.

"I can run faster in a skirt than you can run in pants!" We raced to the clearing. I ran just fast enough that Emmett was on my heels, but not slow enough that Emmett could pass me. We were the first in the clearing, which is how I had hoped it would be.

"No one else is here," Emmett said.

"I was hoping that no one else would be here so I could teach you some of the fairy dances." I turned and faced him. "The first dance I'll teach you is the Dance of the Puddles." I took his hands. "Mirror me. Step across your body with your left foot. Spin to that foot. Left step, now spin. Right step and now spin. Left step, now spin. Left step, now spin. Right step and now spin. This pattern repeats for the whole dance."

"The whole dance is stepping and spinning."

"Yes. The fun part is when the fairies decide to compete. They dance at an ever-increasing speed until they can go no longer. I do not participate in the competition, however."

"I can imagine the fairies falling from dizziness," Emmett said, laughing. I taught him as many dances as I could before others arrived. Sun, Dave, and Cumulus were the first to arrive.

"Dave, this is Emmett Cullen. Emmett, this is Dave Jones, Alpha of the Michigan Pack." They did not shake hands, but I did not expect them to. As I was introducing them, other fairies arrived.

"I recognize you, Ellen," a fairy said as he walked up to us. "But I do not recognize your friends."

"This is Dave, my boyfriend, my best friend, Raven, Raven's younger sister, Cora, and Raven's friend, Emmett. This is Josh of the Rainleaf family."

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Josh,'' I said.

"It is nice to meet you, too," he replied. _Lady elf,_ he projected into my mind,_ it really is nice to meet you._

"Shall we start?" I asked. Sun gave her eagle cry, effectively silencing the gathered fairies. The full moon bathed the clearing in silver light.

"Tonight is the full moon. A time when we remember what our kinds once had. It is a time of laughter, dancing, and safety. Shall we begin, my friends?" Sun asked.

"Yes, we shall!" the fairies exclaimed.

"Cora, if you will," Sun said. "Play us the Dance of the Owl." I sighed, relieved. I had taught Emmett this dance. Cumulus played the opening notes on her flute. Everyone was ready. Cumulus jumped into the dance. The Dance of the Owl is a fast, high-energy dance. The tempo is fast, but the dancers would like a slow tempo to complete some of the moves in the dance. It is an immensely fun dance. Some of the fairies were breathless at the end of the dance.

Sun smiled. "Now that we are all breathless, let's have the Dance of the Puddles."

"No magic!" someone called. "I vote we can't use magic to help us."

"No magic," Sun agreed. Cumulus started up the song on her flute. I could almost hear rain splashing in puddles. The dancers took to the "floor" again. We danced a little while at the slow tempo, and then someone called for the competition. Emmett and I stepped out of the dance.

"Do you mind if I sing?" I asked Emmett. He shook his head. I started singing.

_Drip, drop, splish, splash_

_This is the puddle song_

_Drip, drop, splish, splash_

_Let's see how you last!_

I repeated that, faster and faster, in time with Cumulus's playing. Dave and Sun were one of the last couples to survive. Josh and his partner, however, were the last couple dancing. Cumulus stopped playing.

"You're done," she said. "I can go no longer right now."

"Rest, sister," I said. "You need it."

"Will you tell us a legend, then, Raven?" someone asked.

"I will tell you the legend of the mermaids. The mermaids are shy and rarely come out of hiding. However, there was a time when they sang and played with us. However, I go back farther, to a time before the first mermaid. This time was before the first werewolf, before the first vampire. We start with a young fairy. Her animal form is that of a trout. Her name is River. River is a beautiful fairy, with brown hair and green eyes. She is the envy of everyone she meets, though she meets no humans."

"Even the – " pause "– your kind, Raven?" Sun asked.

"Yes. Even we were jealous of River. She had everything, except for friends. She had no true friends. River was very lonely." Cumulus took over.

"She spent most of her time in her animal form, swimming. She was young and alone, easy prey for a night hunter. The night hunters are the worst type of Immortal. They have no conscience. They will attack anytime and anywhere, and their magic is not restricted. They are proud of their attacks and boldly show that it was they who attacked."

"The night hunters are less in number now," I said, "thanks to the humans. However, they were many in River's time. An inexperienced night hunter, who tried to force River into her human form, found her. The night hunter only partially succeeded. River had a human torso and a fish tail. Her children are what we now call mermaids. They are mostly female, though there are a very few mermen. The mermaid specialty in magic is camouflage, and we rarely see any now, though we would know if the mermaids died out. That is the legend of the mermaid, as Cora and I learned it."

"Are you able to play again, Cora?"

"I am now," she replied. "What dance shall I play?"

"Why not the Dance of the saa-shI?" one of the fairies asked.

"Raven?" Emmett asked. "You didn't teach me this dance."

"It isn't a fairy dance, Emmett," I replied. "But you can learn it on the spot." The fairies gathered in the ring that starts the dance. Cumulus started the music. "Place your hands on mine," I whispered, holding my hands palm towards him.

_Step left, back right_

_ianI, fahnina_

_helA, râm'dal_

_ianI, fahnina_

_neI sulei_

_luU shay_

_ianI, fahnina_

_hofuh'leE nada_

_lafii'daH nia'fay_

_ianI, fahnina_

_faheeR no nai'ah_

_ianI fahnina_

_neI axid nei nii'fa_

_ialI, fahnina_

_zhlôT, uwe fuht_

"That was an easy dance," Emmett whispered to me when Cumulus stopped playing. "But what were you singing?"

"I'm sorry, but I can't tell you. I tried to sing in English, but it came out in the native tongue of my people."

"It changes every time it is sung," Josh said, walking up to us. "The Dance itself never changes, but the words do change."

"It reflects how the singer feels. Her greatest emotions get put into the song."

"Someone's coming, someone's coming," Cumulus sang. She lifted her flute and started playing. Sun looked at me. I nodded.

"You three stay here. The rest of us will hide," she said. The fairies and Dave climbed trees. I looked, but I could not see them.

"_neI efay'kaa vian ree keenickola_," Cumulus said. Our clearing was no longer hidden.

"Emmett, follow my lead. I do not know who is coming, but they are able to get to this clearing. Do not talk about the ones who are hiding. If I need to, I will assign you a role, which you must follow, for all of our sakes." Emmett nodded. He understood.

"Having fun?" a girl asked, stepping out of the trees. "The peace won't last long, _layna no lee'id doo_. Enjoy it while you can." The moonlight showed her fire red eyes.

"We are not afraid, _layna no roo doo_," Cumulus said.

"You should be afraid, little one." She smiled and threw a piece of paper to me. I caught it. "We will meet again, _layna no lee'id doo_. Be prepared." She turned around and left the clearing.

**In regards to the circlet mentioned by Rain:**

** Each Clan has a different design: (I'll try to post URLs for close pictures on my page)  
**

** Wind Clan's design is the little curly-things that little kids draw to symbolize wind around the circlet**

** Water Clan's design is a blue teardrop shaped stone between the eyes**

** Grass Clan's design is a single flower in the center**

** Tree Clan's design is a leaf in the center**

** Fire Clan's design is a single fire red ruby**

** The Thar's circlet is of pure gold, the Tharina's circlet is of pure silver**

**Common Tongue used in this chapter:**

**_Fhreen_: chosen mate of an elf**

**_Thar_: queen, king, leader**

**_Tharina_: princess, prince (literally little queen)**

**_saa-shI_: elf**

**_ianI, fahnina / helA, râm'dal / ianI, fahnina / neI sulei / luU shay / ianI, fahnina / hofuh'leE nada / lafii'daH nia'fay / ianI, fahnina / faheeR no nai'ah / ianI fahnina / neI axid nei nii'fa / ialI, fahnina / zhlôT, uwe fuht_: Fast, little one / Now, right / Fast, little one / My heart / Is here / Fast, little one / Between us / Blood connects / Fast, little one / Child of my mother / Fast, little one / I loved my sister / Slow, little one / Enough, and stop**

**_neI efay'kaa vian ree keenickola_: I cannot hold the barrier**

**_layna no lee'id doo_: Wind elf (literally, she of the gray eyes)**

**_layna no roo doo_: Fire elf (literally, she of the red eyes)**


	8. Chapter 7

**I'm back!**

**Not much to say, just a reminder that I only own the fairies, the elves, and most of the shape-shifters you'll meet (Jacob Black belongs to Stephanie Meyer, along with Emmett and the rest of the vampires and everyone else familiar).**

**Forward to Chapter 7!**

**Chapter 7**

"Who was that?" Emmett asked.

"She was one of the _ani'arA_. My family and I, we belong to _ani'halA_. _ani'arA_ and _ani'halA_ are two of the clans of my kind. _ani'halA_ is soon to be at war with _ani'arA_." I looked at the piece of paper in my hand. It was addressed to me, from Blaze. It pushed it into the pocket of my skirt. The fairies dropped out of the trees.

"Well, some of us need sleep," Sun said. "So, the dance is over. We'll see you again on the next full moon, if we're still here. Home is in Michigan."

"I may see you again, then," Josh said. "I have family in Michigan." Sun, Dave, Cumulus, Emmett, and I turned around to walk back to my house.

"I'll sleep outside, if you don't mind, Raven," Dave said.

"Go ahead," I replied. Cumulus, Emmett, and I walked inside. Sun stayed outside to say goodnight to Dave.

"You are back early," Mom said. "What happened?"

"_ani'arA_," I spat. "I'm sorry, Emmett. _ani'arA_ can control fire." I left it unspoken that he may be in danger. _fO nada nei'rhi no an, nada nei'doo ree an isila_. If we speak of the enemy, we see the enemy everywhere. This is why we rarely speak of our worst fears when they are likely to happen. We believe speaking of them will make them come true.

"Peace, Raven, and no harm will come. _sfarK luu sfark uwe sfark_," Uncle Luke said.

"Yes, Uncle Luke. Emmett, this is my uncle, Luke. Uncle Luke, this is Emmett Cullen."

"Pleased to meet you, sir," Emmett said, shaking Uncle Luke's hand.

"The same to you, young man," Uncle Luke replied. Sun came in and said goodnight.

"What did you say to Raven?" Emmett asked Uncle Luke

"It's the motto of _ani'halA_. Translated, it means 'war is horrible and offensive.' _ani'halA_ is the clan least likely to go to war." A wind blew open the door. It stayed open, and then a materialized wind walked through and bowed with her hand over where a heart would be.

"I bring news from your aunt, Lady Tharina," she said. "The herd has passed the human border of Colorado and will be here in a few human hours."

"Thank you, _ri'hala_," I answered. "Would you please tell her we will be ready?"

"I will," she said. Then the door shut and she was gone.

"Who was that?" Emmett asked.

"I can't even begin to tell you, Emmett. I'm sorry," I said. Thanks to the darn elfish laws. "Come, Emmett, I'll walk you home." Unbidden, Emmett took my hand. His hand was cool, but comfortable. We walked towards his house.

"I enjoy spending time with you, Raven, even though it gives me more questions about you."

"I might not be able to answer any of them. But you can still try and guess what I am, though there are not many human stories about us." We walked a little longer in silence.

"Will I see you tomorrow?"

"You should. And if tomorrow is sunny, I will see if I can come over to your house, if I may."

"You are always welcome at my house, Raven," Emmett said. "Until tomorrow, then."

"Until tomorrow." Looking back, I think this was the point at which my heart became Emmett's. But I did not realize it then. Alone, I turned and walked back, towards my house.

Halfway there, I remembered the piece of paper in my pocket. I took it out and unfolded the double fold. I read it and froze. One thought ran through my mind.

NO!

**Cliffhanger! And I'm sorry this chapter was so short, I needed a simple filler chapter (that actually turned out to be important).**

**Any guesses on the general idea of the note? Remember, it is from Blaze, the main fire elf in this story.**

**Common Tongue to English:**

_**ani'arA**_** – Fire Clan**

_**ani'halA**_** – Wind Clan**

_**fO nada nei'rhi no an, nada nei'doo ree an isila. **_**- If we speak of the enemy, we will see the enemy** **everywhere.**

_**sfarK luu sfark uwe sfark**_** – War is offensive and horrible**

_**ri'hala**_** – wind, breeze, etc.**

**A short lesson in the Common Tongue:**

**The Common Tongue is capitalized backwards, except for words being used as names, like General Talôh is not General talôH, and titles, like Butterfly-Thar is not Butterfly-thaR.**

**Also, words in the Common Tongue are not names. taye'A means rain, but Rain's name when speaking in the Common Tongue is**** Rythen****, not taye'A.**


	9. Chapter 8

**Yes, I left you on a little cliffhanger last time. Well, I'm back!**

**And now, on to chapter 8!**

Chapter 8

When I unfroze, I ran home. Instead of entering through the front door, I entered through my window. I couldn't face my family, not now. They would know something was wrong and I didn't want to have them ask questions.

In my room, I changed into clothes more suitable for running, pulled my cloak off its hanger in my closet, and wrote a quick note. I would not be home for a while. I was running.

I jumped silently out of my window. When I touched ground, I started running, pulling on my cloak as I ran. The words of the note sank in.

_We know where your vampire friend lives._

_Vampires are fun to watch burn._

_Ask your Thar to comply with our wishes._

_Be afraid._

_Sidewinder-Thar of Fire Clan_

Emmett could be in danger. And I couldn't tell him anything. If I told him he might be in danger, he could react in a way which would put him in more danger. I was torn. I wanted to tell him, but I couldn't bear it if anything were to happen to Emmett.

"_layN klee'ah bai. layN klee'ah bai. layN klee'ah bai._" I repeated this sentence to myself, hoping the repetition would make it true.

I ran until I saw the ocean. I stood on a cliff, the wide, faintly shimmering, expanse stretching before me. The sun was just peeking over the horizon, not yet high enough to turn me invisible. The clouds turned red as blood. It was dawn, the beginning of a new day; Stratus's favorite time of day. The ocean reminded me of Michigan and the lakes. It shocked me to realize I no longer thought of Michigan as home.

"Lady Tharina," a wind said. "Your family is worried about you."

"Tell them I wish to be left alone. I am safe, and they do not need to worry."

"I will, wind sister," the wind said, rushing off to deliver my message. They knew nothing about the threat I had received. For threat it was. Fire Clan can make anything they want burn just by touching it and their blood is like liquid fire.

The sun rose higher above the horizon. Its light now turned me invisible. I stood and watched the sun climb higher and higher, until it was no longer touching the horizon. In the space of time, I made a few decisions.

One, I would have Mother inform the principal of Forks High that I would no longer be attending school. It would be easier for me to protect everyone if I did not have to go to school or do homework whenever possible.

Two, I would stay here. If I did not, I would be powerless to help if Fire Clan made a move against the Cullens. I wouldn't be able to bear it if they were hurt because of me.

Three, I would request Butterfly-Thar to come here. If Sidewinder-Thar really is involved, Butterfly-Thar would need to know so she could decide if we need to take this matter to the Council of Thirteen. No Thar will act against other Clans without first taking the issue to the Council.

Four, I would help my family brush up on their fighting skills. If there was to be fighting here, they would need to remember how to fight. Grandfather, Uncle Luke, Grandma, and I are the only ones in my family who regularly practice to stay prepared for a fight. Grandma is a retired general, and I am the tharina of Wind Clan, so I have to be ready to fight at any time.

I heard Sun land behind me. A cloud forced me into shadow, letting her see me. I turned to face her.

"Rain? What's wrong?" I knew she would ask this, as well as she knew I could not lie. We are _eneskis_, friends without secrets. I held the note out to her. Gently, she took it. "Oh, my."

"Will you take a message to Mom?" I asked. Sun nodded. I took the note back and wrote on it what I needed Mom to do: somehow tell the school that, for some reason of Mom's choosing, I would not be attending school here anymore. "Thank you," I said. Sun tried to read the note.

"I can't read your cursive, Rain."

"I learned to write in the 1800s. There is a reason why you have a hard time reading my handwriting." Sun smiled and flew away, her gold wings fluttering gently, but steadily. The cloud I had been behind moved, letting the golden sunlight shine on me once more.

I ran further down the coast, away from the cliff. I ran until I saw a house partially built into the water, in the style of Water Clan homes. I turned back, not wanting to intrude on her privacy. But, knowing she lives here is good, in case we need to make an alliance against Fire Clan.

From far away, I heard a stallion's call. I ran towards the call for a ways, into the forest, and then I whistled. The stallion called back, and I heard the thunder of horse hooves. My horse, Wings of Thunder, heard me and was coming. Thunder, my midnight black stallion, soon galloped into view. He did not slow as he approached me, but I knew he knew exactly where I was. He was still running when I jumped onto his back. Even though I had not seen him in a few human years, my riding ability quickly came back. It was pure fun, riding Thunder again.

Many Wind elves have horses. If their region or living area allows it, they have a horse. Or, rather, a horse chooses them. Elves do not own animals in the way humans think of ownership. The animal only stays as long as it wants and it comes and goes as it wishes. We only give the animal food (which it is perfectly capable of obtaining itself), shelter, care, and companionship. If the animal leaves, it is the animal's decision. If one of our horses decides to travel, it would and we would do nothing. We are only able to ride because our horses let us. We do not use any leather or rope on them; they listen to use because they want to.

The elves with horses only have horses because a horse chose her. We do not look at a horse and decide to ask the horse to let us ride; the horse chooses us as his or her rider. In a manner of speaking, our horses own us.

Thunder gradually slowed down. I sat comfortably on his back. His speed had caused tears to leak from my eyes.

"It is nice to see you again, Thunder," I said.

_It is indeed. We run for fun, Rain,_ he answered in my mind. Horses who choose elves cannot be seen by humans, cannot be touched by humans, age at the same rate as an elf, and they can communicate mentally. This means, however, they only communicate when they want. Horses have free spirits.

"There you are," Cirrus said, trotting up on the black snowflake Appaloosa, Starry Night.

"Here we are," I replied. "Hello, Star."

"Sun brought home a note from you. Do you really care that much about Emmett that Fire Clan thinks they can get to you through him?"

"I do not know yet, Cirrus. I do know I would hate to have anything happen to him."

"I think, Rain, your heart has chosen Emmett, even if your mind does not yet recognize that fact. Listen to your heart. I wouldn't wait long to tell Emmett you love him, though." I knew my face was full of questions. "Speaking with you, even in this short space of time, I realized you love Emmett, even if you do not realize it yet. Trust your instincts, and try not to overprotect Emmett without telling him he is in danger." She turned Star around. "Think about what I have told you. I think I am more right than you think." Star and Cirrus cantered home.

I closed my eyes. One thing Cirrus said repeated itself in my mind. "You love Emmett," she had said. My heart agreed. It beat with the knowledge I would see Emmett again.

_Shall we gallop, Rain?_ Thunder asked, interrupting my inner musings. I smiled, and then gently gave him the signal to gallop. Had I not been ready, he would have left me behind, breathing his dust. It does not hurt for me to fall off a horse; it is just a little embarrassing to be left behind.

I guided Thunder to the ocean, and then asked him to walk. He walked onto the sand. Once he became used to the sand under his hooves, he snorted, ready to run.

"Easy, Thunder, not yet," I murmured. He pranced under me, eager to go faster. I signaled him to trot. Gladly, he trotted. But it was not long before he held his head high, smelling something. I sniffed the air, trying to smell what Thunder smelled. I smelled wolf. "Calm, Thunder, nothing will happen." I dismounted and stood by his head, trying to calm him.

Looking around, I saw a shape shifter step out of the trees. Thunder threw my hand off his head and ran away, taking advantage of my lack of attention. "Thunder!" I called, and then whistled. He did not answer.

"Did I scare your horse away?" the shape shifter asked.

"Yes," I replied. "But it is all right. He'll just head for home. Thunder would never run away for forever." The wind shifted, blowing towards him, carrying my lack of a scent.

"You don't have your own scent," he said, surprised.

"No, I do not. This fact has surprised and upset many before you."

_Rain, are you okay?_ Sun asked. _Thunder just got here without you. Your mother says he's scared._

_I'm fine,_ I replied. _Now hush._

"Who are you?"

"You may call me Raven Valeneski. What is your name?"

"I'm Billy Call. Do you hang out with vampires a lot?"

"My grandfather and uncle are both vampires. They are also both visiting me. I apologize for their smell on me."

"Raven! We were looking all over for you! Please, let us know you are all right if Thunder comes back scared and without you. Mom is so worried!" Cloud exclaimed, stepping out of the trees.

"If Billy here had not started a conversation with me, I would have gone straight home, Camille," I replied. "I am sorry, Billy, but I must be going."

"It was nice meeting you."

"It was nice meeting you, too," I replied. Cloud and I walked back into the forest.

"Can you go anywhere without eventually meeting or talking to someone who lives here?" Cloud asked. I thought about my answer.

"I do not think so," I replied. She sighed and together we ran home.

**Another important filler chapter. Don't worry; next chapter will not be a filler chapter. Something will actually happen in it! Actually, a few big events will happen in it.**

**Reviews make updates come faster.**

**Common Tongue in this chapter:**

_**layN klee'ah bai**_** – He will be fine**

_**eneski**_** – friend with no secrets**

**Thar – leader, queen**

**Tharina – princess, heir to the leadership**


	10. Chapter 9

**Sorry this chapter was so long in coming. I thought I had already posted it, until I looked, ready to post chapter ten... As a special treat, you get two chapters!  
**

**I don't own anything familiar. Stephanie Meyer owns anyone you recognize. I am not Stephanie Meyer.**

Chapter 9

"Rain, please, don't scare me like that. Do not send home a threat that was given to you, and then let Thunder come here, scared, without you!" Mom exclaimed when Cloud and I were in sight of home.

"I'm sorry, Mom," I said "but a shape shifter scared Thunder, and I had to stop and talk to him. I'll try to send a wind to tell you that I am safe next time, if this ever happens again."

"You take too many risks, sister," Cirrus said. "Even when sword fighting, you take too many risks."

"You worry too much," I replied. "I can take care of myself."

"That's what worries me," Mom said. "You need someone to defeat you in practice. You believe in your skill too much." The sunshine reminded me of my promise to Emmett.

"Oh, drat! I forgot I was going to see if I could go over to Emmett's house if it was sunny. Mother, may I go?"

"You are a grown elf, Rain. You do not need to answer to me anymore."

"I am off, then," I said, running into the house, snatching up my swords, fastening their sheaths to my back, and quickly spelling them for invisibility. "I'll see you later."

As I left, I heard Mom say one last thing: "My second oldest has left the nest to discover her eagle wings. Take care, my young eagle," she said, almost too quietly for me to hear. Thunder saw me and trotted to me. I knew he wanted me to ride him.

"Not now, Thunder," I said. "Right now, I am going to visit a vampire friend." Thunder snorted. "You may come with me, if you like, but I am running." I started running and Thunder followed. I stayed alert for shape shifters, fire elves, and, unlikely, vampires. Soon we reached the Cullen's front door. Seeing me, Emmett came out and gently took my hands, allowing me to withdraw them if I wanted.

"Raven! I'm so glad you could come." I smiled in response to his smile.

"I don't know if anyone could have made me stay away," I replied. Thunder snorted, pawing the ground. "Emmett is a friend, Thunder."

_Friend? He doesn't smell like one._

"He is like Grandfather and Uncle Luke."

_Minus the elves. They are elf-born or elf-chosen, so I trust them. He is neither._

"Then go, Wings of Thunder. You do not need to stay." Thunder turned and galloped away.

"Were you talking to your horse?" Emmett asked.

"Thunder understands," I replied. "What shall we do?"

"What about a walk?" Emmett suggested.

"Lead the way," I said. Emmett and I started walking. Emmett started asking me questions, which I answered to the best of my ability. Some tied into the fact that I was an elf, and those I was unable to answer.

"How old are you?" Emmett asked, unexpectedly. He had been asking about Michigan.

"I am 18. I have been 18 for about 13 years. I was born 1 year after the states ratified the Constitution of the United States. I am 283, and I have been aging normally."

"Wow," Emmett said. "How fast do you age?"

"Normally we age at a rate of about 1 year to every 15 human years. We can adjust our rate of aging, though. Both Grandma and Sara have stopped aging. This is why I said we normally age at that rate."

"How old are your sisters?"

"Sara is 370, Cora is 234, Camille is 211, Sally is 149, and Starla was 118. She was far too young to die. We can't defend ourselves and our family rarely leaves us alone until age 10. Starla was only 7."

"I'm sorry about your loss," Emmett said.

"She died because of someone else's selfishness. Why did she, a youngling, have to die? She never had a chance."

"Calm, wind sister," a wind said. "Butterfly-Thar will not let her death go un-avenged. It will be alright in the end." Emmett took me into his arms and I realized I was crying.

"Shh," he whispered. "It'll be alright." I concentrated on the rise and fall of Emmett's chest as he breathed. After a while, the tears ceased falling from my eyes and I breathed evenly. In Emmett's arms, I felt safe and sheltered. All of my worries stayed in the back of my mind, allowing me to relax. With my clear mind, I made another decision: I would tell Emmett I loved him.

"I love you," Emmett whispered, almost too low for me to hear.

"neI axi adah," I whispered back. "I love you."

I think I'll skip the next few minutes. You wouldn't really find it interesting. All right, all right, Emmett kissed me. That's all I'll say.

Emmett drew back, but took my hands.

"Close your eyes and tell me what you see," I said. I wanted to see if his mind world had developed.

"I see a very messy room. There's a locked box in the far corner labeled 'human.'" I knew the box held with Emmett's human memories. However, no one could awaken the human memories.

"Ignore the box right now," I said, closing my eyes. The forest of my mind world sprang into focus around me. I looked for my door to the outside and found a new, plain wooden door next to the glass door. "Look for two doors. They should be next to each other. Open the plain wooden one." I opened mine and saw a shut door.

"How did you know there was a plain wooden door?"

"I have one in my mind, too. Open yours and I'll explain." He opened his door and I saw Emmett's mind self. _It is our mind world, _I thought. _All elves have a mind world._ I took the hand of his mind self. _As my love, my _fhreen_, you have a mind world, too._ I pulled him into my mind world. _However, you can only communicate with the Old Language, how we are talking right now, with me._

_Okay, _Emmett thought. _Is this why you can't let Edward or Nessie into you mind?_

_Yes, _I replied. _It would make them become insane. That is the reason for the other door. If you open it, Edward can read your mind. You cannot let Nessie ever try to use her talent on you, now. The door would not, does not, keep her out._

_Rain?_ Sun asked.

_Rain? _Emmett asked, startled.

_I hated having to lie about the names of my family. My name is actually Rain._

_It fits you better than Raven._

_Now, hush, please, I need to answer Sun. Feel free to explore. My memories are well organized. __Yes, Sun?_ I thought to her.

_What took you so long to answer?_ she asked.

_I was talking to Emmett._

_He's your fhreen._

_Yes. Now, why did you want me?_

_I was just wondering where you were._ I heard Dave howl. Sun gave her eagle cry and I made my sound that we had decided upon if ever Dave, Sun, or I was in danger. I sounded the closest to Dave.

_Rain, if you need to go, go,_ Emmett said.

_Okay. As long as both of our wooden doors are open, we can talk._

_Hurry back,_ Emmett said. I opened my eyes as Emmett opened his.

_I shall see you at my house,_ I said, and then I turned and ran towards Dave. He stood in a clearing, surrounded by three fire elves.

"Back off," I said, running out of the trees.

"I think I quite like this situation," the blonde fire elf said. "The Tharina is outnumbered three to one."

"I actually count it even," Sun said, landing on the ground next to Dave. "Three to three." The fire elf who spoke laughed.

"I see a fairy, a shape shifter, and a wind elf against three fire elves. I think that's about two to three."

"Shall I even it out?" I asked. "I could leave, and then it would be two to two." _Dave, Sun, back up slowly,_ I thought to them. _I'll keep the fire elves' minds elsewhere._ "Yes," I said, "it would be even then, because, as Tharina, I automatically cancel out one of you."

"By that count, if you left, it would be three to one, because when you removed yourself from the count, you added the subtracted one of us back in."

"Then I guess I shall add myself back in and make the count two to three in our favor."

"If you cancel one of us out, then the count would actually be two to two. However, you do not count one of us out, so the count is three to two in our favor."

_Rain, we're out and away,_ Sun thought.

"Or, how about we call this pointless and I'll go away. That solves everything, does it not?" I didn't wait for an answer before I walked away. When I was far enough away, I started running.

_Emmett, how close are you to my house?_ I asked.

_I'm not far._

_Okay. I'll warn you now. Grandma can sense the use of the Old Language, so expect her, and probably Grandfather to greet you. Mom, Cirrus, Cumulus, Cloud, and possibly Uncle Luke pretty much know I love you. Snow may be a little shocked when she hears. Aunt Hail may yell at you if you upset the horses, but I do not think you will._

_Anything else?_

_No, not really. If Stratus were alive, everyone would know but…_ I trailed off, not wanting to finish my thought.

_I understand._ I picked up my speed and soon passed Sun and Dave. After that, it wasn't long before I saw Emmett. I slowed to a walk.

"Boo," I said, coming up beside him.

"What took you so long?" he asked.

"Negotiations. Fire elves make me so mad sometimes. They tried to pick on Dave. When I came, one of them said it was three to one. They didn't count Dave, even though he knows how to fend for himself against elves! They make me so mad sometimes!"

"But he and Sun are both safe, so you did well in dealing with your anger. It's their problem if they underestimate Dave, not yours."

"You're right, Emmett. Nevertheless, I am a little worried. Fire elves are gathering here and we are not ready for a battle. Of my family, only Grandma, Grandfather, Uncle Luke, Aunt Hail, and I are ready and your family can't even know they may be in danger."

"It'll be okay," Emmett said, taking my hand.

"taA klee'ah bai," I repeated.

"How did I understand you when you said that?" he asked. "I only know English."

"Actually, you know two languages: English and the Common Tongue, the native language of most of the Immortals. The vampires, werewolves, and shape shifters are the only Immortals who do not instinctively know the Common Tongue. The exceptions to that, however, are the _fhreens_ of elves. This is why you now know the Common Tongue." I heard the clear ringing of swords clashing as we neared my house.

"Who is practicing sword fighting?" I asked a wind.

"Wind sisters Precipitation and Cumulus are practicing, Lady Tharina," the wind replied.

"Do you want to watch?" I asked Emmett. "I will warn you, I taught Cumulus most of what she knows, so I may give her advice because she's out of practice."

"I'll watch," Emmett replied, smiling. Emmett and I walked into the open space surrounding my white house. I could tell Grandma was getting the better of Cumulus.

"Cumulus, do not panic! Remain calm. Move with your swords, and do not flail around!" I said.

"Must you be in teacher mode, Rain?" Cloud asked. "I suppose you will be asking me to fight next."

"No, Cloud, I'm not that heartless. My advice is only to help Cumulus. She tends to panic when she notices she is about to lose."

"And what do I do wrong?"

"You, Cloud, are too clumsy. However, your problem is easier to solve than Cumulus's problem."

The herd thundered into the clearing. Grandma took advantage of Cumulus's resulting lack of attention and put the tip of one of her swords to Cumulus's throat.

"Cumulus, when you are fighting, do not think about or look at other things. You are dead," Grandma said. Cumulus sighed.

"Well, at least I lasted ten minutes," she said. Acorn Angel, the bay mare who chose Cumulus, pushed her head into Cumulus's side. Cumulus rubbed Acorn's neck.

"Cumulus, Cloud, there is something you might try, Cloud especially. If the horses let you, stand on you hands on their back." Thunder walked up to me and asked, in his way, for me to ride him. "Watch," I said. I stood on my hands on his back. "Walk on, Thunder," I said. He started walking and I stayed on, swaying gently to adjust my center of balance. "Do not try this at a trot. You will fall." I stopped Thunder and got off.

"Who are you?" Aunt Hail asked Emmett, walking up on the shining white mare named Lunar Surprise.

"Aunt, this is Emmett Cullen. Emmett, this is my aunt Hail. She takes care of the herd."

"And three new mares who decided to come with me. One will choose Snow, and I suppose another will choose Emmett, but I do not know why the third decided to come," Aunt Hail said.

"Snow does not know she's getting a horse for her tenth birthday," I said. "We've kept that a surprise."

"I will not tell her, then," Aunt Hail said. "Luna, I don't have any apples right now." Luna looked up from Aunt Hail's pockets. "Shoo." Luna turned and walked away, clearly showing her displeasure. A palomino I did not recognize walked out of the bulk of the herd. She walked up to Emmett and gently blew into his face.

"Blow back into her nose," I whispered. Emmett blew back. "Now, she's going to tell you her name and if you can ride her right now." Emmett gently jumped onto the mare's back. Thunder nudged me, telling me he wanted me to ride him. We walked after Emmett and the mare. Thunder caught up to her easily. "What is her name?"

"She said her name is Flash of Lightning. Rain, how do I know how to ride?"

"Instinct," I replied. "When a horse chooses us, we suddenly know how to ride by instinct. I feel a little sorry for Snow. She doesn't have a horse, but she likes riding, so Mom had to teach her. I'm letting you and Lightning set the pace."

"Okay," he said. Lightning started trotting. Thunder and I followed.

_Canter?_ Thunder asked. Emmett signaled Lightning into a gentle canter. Thunder happily followed. Thunder and Lightning started racing, still at the canter. They raced until we reached the edge of the clearing that held Emmett's house. Lightning reached the clearing first. I laughed.

"Ha ha, Thunder, you lost," I said. He snorted and Lightning made a horse laugh. "He does not like losing."

_Off,_ Thunder said, putting his ears back. I dismounted and Emmett did the same.

"Emmett! Raven!" Alice exclaimed, running out of the trees. Thunder and Lightning turned and galloped away. "Did I startle them?" she asked, worried.

"I don't think so," I said. "However, it is hard to tell with horses."

_They are free spirits,_ Emmett thought. I agreed.

"Thunder is also at least somewhat used to vampires. He knows Grandfather, Uncle Luke, and Emmett."

"I was looking for you because of a vision I just had. I see the future and werewolves are giant holes in my vision. In my vision, I saw my house surrounded by girls with fire in their hair. A girl who seemed to be almost not-there walked out of my house, and then the vision ended," Alice said.

"You would be able to see them more clearly," I said. "It seems that I have brought trouble to your family. The females with fire in their hair are members of my clan's enemy clan. The lone female you saw was, as near as I can tell, a member of my own clan."

"Wind sister, if I may speak," a wind said.

"Speak, then, _ri'hala_," I said.

"The Lady Dragonfly sent me to tell you the Thar knows of your predicament here and is on her way. She also said the alligator named Alice may be told the true clan names and of the danger they may be in."

"I thank you for the message," I said.

"The plot thickens," Emmett said with a smile.

"Oh, hush, you," I said, gently elbowing him. "But you are right, the events are building. Alice, we can tell you this, but you will not be able to tell anyone. If you try to say it, the words will not come out. If Edward tries to get the information from your mind, a block will stop him. If you try to write it, the words will not form legibly. You are in more danger than I first thought. Fire Clan is trying to get at me through your family. I am of Wind Clan, so I am more helpless against Fire Clan than I would like. Wind Clan is also soon to be at war with Fire Clan. The leader of Wind Clan is on her way here, to help us organize."

"See? The plot is thickening," Emmett said. I smiled at him.

_This is why I love you,_ I thought.

"So I take it that what you told me is not common knowledge?" Alice asked.

"I think only you and my family know of this latest development. It is not common knowledge at all."

_Rain, you need to come to your house,_ Sun said.

"I'm sorry, Alice, but I must be heading home," I said. _Emmett, you can choose to stay or come with me._ "Mayhap I will see you again soon." I closed my eyes to see Emmett in my mind world.

_I'm staying here,_ he said. _I'll see you later. Will Lightning know where I am?_

_I honestly have no idea,_ I replied. _She may come back to this spot to find you, which is where you want her to come._

_Okay,_ he said, taking my hand. I opened my eyes and walked away. When Alice could no longer see me, I flashed to my house.

"Where's Emmett?" Mom asked.

"He stayed at his house," I replied. "Alice, one of Emmett's sisters, is allowed to hear clan names and anything related to the possible danger of her family.

"So it is good that Butterfly-Thar is coming here soon."

"Yes," I replied, walking inside.

* * *

**I had a lot of fun writing this chapter.**

**Common Tongue in this chapter:**

**_neI axi adah_ – I love you**

**_fhreen_ – the chosen mate of an elf, also her love**

**_taA klee'ah bai_ – It will be okay**

**_ri'hala_ – wind**


	11. Chapter 10

**Sorry this chapter took so long for me to type. I hate typing up stories.**

**I don't own any familiar vampires/werewolves. Last time I checked, I wasn't Stephanie Meyer.**

Chapter Ten

Grandma and I started a game of chess. So far, I was winning. I had both of her knights, one of her rooks, one of her bishops, and a number of her pawns. She only had one of my knights and almost half a dozen of my pawns. It was my turn, so I moved a rook forward. She captured it. In response, I captured her remaining bishop. She moved her queen, looking for an opening in my defenses. I moved my bishop. Her king was now on a diagonal from my bishop.

"Check," I said. She moved her king to get away from my bishop. A few more turns and I had her king cornered. "Checkmate, Grandma. I won."

"That you did," she replied.

_Do you often win?_ Emmett asked.

_Yes,_ I replied. _Chess is a game of strategy, and as tharina, I am able to make and use wonderful plans of action._

_Sounds like someone's boasting,_ he said. _Jasper's looking at me strangely. He's able to sense emotions._ I laughed mentally.

_We must be confusing him._ Emmett laughed. A knock came at the door. I opened it to see two Wind elves wearing the gray armbands of Wind Clan bodyguards.

"Rain-Tharina," they said, bowing with their right fists over their hearts. "Butterfly-Thar sent us to help defend. Is your _fhreen_ here?"

"Not right now," I replied. "He is at his house. You shall meet him later."

_Rain, do fire elves smell like something's burning?_ Emmett asked. I closed my eyes. Emmett looked worried. I nodded. _Then my house is surrounded by fire elves._

_No!_ He nodded, very serious. _We'll be there in a flash._

_Hurry._ I opened my eyes.

"Fire Clan has made the first move," I said. "Emmett's house is surrounded. Who will come with me?"

"Wren and I will, of course," the taller, lighter-haired bodyguard said, revealing herself as Sparrow. Sparrow and Wren was the best bodyguard pair in Wind Clan.

"I will," Grandma said. "Gale? Or are you too out of practice?"

"I am too out of practice," Mom replied. "Luke?"

"I'll go," he replied, fastening his sword sheaths to his back. "We should leave as soon as possible." I agreed.

"Let's go, then," Grandma said. We ran out the door. Aunt Hail was outside with the horses. "Emmett's house is surrounded by Fire elves," Grandma said. "Are you coming or staying?"

"I'll come. I've been waiting for a fight," Aunt Hail replied. We flashed the rest of the way to Emmett's house. Emmett and Alice met us outside.

"Alice is allowed to know anything directly related to the safety of her family," I said. "She already knows our clan and Fire Clan."

"That makes things a little simpler," Sparrow said. "The vampire with the ability to see some of the future should be allowed to know as much as necessary."

"Jack can sense the abilities of others," Wren said, telling us Sparrow's ability and her human alias. "I can form barriers."

"How badly is the house surrounded?" Uncle Luke asked. Sparrow closed her eyes, silently mouthing words.

"There are six in the trees, none on the ground," she said, opening her eyes. "If they attack, we will have the same amount of fighters."

"More are coming," Alice said. "They just decided."

"Wren, once fighting starts, let no one in the house. Emmett, Alice, you will need to go in before she forms her barrier," I said.

_Why?_ Emmett challenged. I took his hands.

_I love you, I don't want you to be hurt, and we haven't yet taught you to defend yourself. Go in, for me, please._ Emmett nodded.

"Be safe," he whispered. Then he followed Alice inside. A shimmering dome surrounded the house, and then faded out of sight.

"Wren, you formed your barrier already?" I asked. She nodded.

"I thought it a necessary precaution," she replied. "Your _fhreen_ is in there. I saw the way you and Emmett looked at each other. He is your _fhreen_."

"Am I really that obvious?" I asked. Grandma laughed.

"Rain, we know you too well for much about you to be hidden. In addition, the tharina usually sets herself apart from other Immortals, letting no one close to her. I remember when the Lady Thar was tharina. She acted the same as you."

"So the tharina of _ani'halA_ is now a protector of vampires?" a fire elf asked dropping out of one of the trees.

"I only protect these vampires," I replied. "I do not claim protection of crocodiles. These vampires are alligators."

"You're playing with ice," she said, with a wicked grin. "It would be a shame if you froze." I bared my teeth and snarled.

"Why do you attack innocents?" Grandma asked. "These vampires have done nothing to you. They are not a part of any clan."

"But the _tharinA_ chose one of them," another fire elf said, dropping out of her tree. "That pulls them into our conflict. No longer are they innocents."

"He is the only one who knows," I replied. "His family is still innocent." The other four fire elves dropped out of the trees.

"Rain," Grandma said, warningly. "Think before you speak." The fire elves gathered themselves into an arrow formation, the normal attack formation of Fire Clan. The other elves with me gathered into a formation behind me, Grandma behind me and to the right, Sparrow behind me and to the left. We drew our swords ready for an attack. The fire elves attacked first.

I settled naturally into the dance of fighting: block, twist, stab, shift, and repeat with many differences. My opponent, the fire elf who spoke first, turned out to be a skilled opponent, better than Cumulus or Cloud. However, I soon saw she followed a very set pattern, meaning my reactions to her moves followed a pattern, though I usually avoid fighting in patterns. Once I recognized her pattern, I set out to break it, find out where and when her pattern left her open, and then proceed to use the openings. The elf I was fighting was the first to retreat. Grandma's opponent followed mine. The other fire elves retreated soon after, following their leaders. Wren took down her barrier.

_It's safe, Emmett,_ I thought to him.

_Good. It's annoying to be unable to explain why your family can't go outside when they all love the outdoors,_ Emmett thought back to me.

_What, you're not going to ask me if I'm hurt?_

_I know you aren't,_ he replied. _I was in your mind world the whole time._

"Is anyone hurt?" Cirrus asked, stepping out of the trees. We all shook our heads no. Emmett and Alice walked over to us. I sheathed my swords and leaned into Emmett. "I see you took my advice, sister dear," she said, noticing us. "I'm Raven's older sister, Sara," she said to Alice.

"But Sara isn't really your name," Alice said.

"Sara is the only name of mine you are allowed to know right now. Sara is my name only as much as you are Emmett's birth sister, or whatever you told the human authorities. It is what the humans are allowed to know."

* * *

**I know, I know, it's an odd place to leave the chapter. Chapter 11 starts out as a continuation of this, so review to remind me to type!**

**Common Tongue used in this chapter:**

**_tharina _- princess**

**_fhreen_ – the mate of an elf**

**_ani'halA_ – Wind Clan**


	12. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything owned by Stephanie Meyer. Shocking, right?**

Chapter Eleven

"I have a few questions," Alice said. I expected as much.

"We will do our best to answer them truthfully," I replied. "However, some things we are not allowed to tell you, though they will not put you in any more danger by not knowing."

"Why are you so important that Fire Clan wants to hurt you? And why can't they attack you directly?" Alice asked.

"In our language, I am _Rythen-Tharina no ani'halA._ Roughly translated, it means Princess Rythen of Wind Clan. Rythen is my name in our language. Because I am the princess, it is too difficult to attack me directly. I am surrounded by others and bodyguards, and am skilled in the art of swordsmanship. There is no guarantee that they would be able to get to me in order to physically wound me. The next closest thing is to harm my friends and family, to wound me psychologically," I replied. Sparrow and Wren melted into the trees above our heads and Grandma, Uncle Luke, and Aunt Hail ran into the trees towards my home.

"Where does my family fall?"

"By our customs, you are my family, because I fell in love with Emmett. His family is my family."

"Her family is my family," Emmett finished. "By the customs of her people, we are, for all intents and purposes, the same person."

"What one knows, the other knows. If one is unavailable, the other can speak with all the authority of the first. It is nice to be able to do that if the queen or princess is acting as her general self."

"Her love can then speak for her, instead of requiring all of the generals to take off their hoods," Emmett finished. "If I need to, I can speak for Raven."

"You two just gave me even more questions," Alice complained. "What does being a general mean for your people? Why does Fire Clan want to hurt you in the first place? Why –"

"You talk too much," Emmett complained, cutting her sentence short.

"Why don't I take you to my home," I proposed. "All of my family can work together to answer your questions. Would that work for you?"

"_naa'mA, sanata ree sathe!"_ Cirrus exclaimed. _Brother, watch the danger_! In an instant, he was behind me as I held my swords crossed in front of my body to block the Fire Clan arrow.

"_sfarK xenil! tilaY uwe carrguh nei adah heta!"_ I yelled to answer the arrow. The coward! Only a coward shoots after the battle has ended.

"What did Raven yell?" Alice asked Emmett.

_May I translate?_ he asked. I nodded, just barely. "She yelled, 'Offensive coward! Come and fight me yourself! We should start moving. Fire Clan is still hanging around."

"How do you know?" Alice asked.

"They're the only clan with a potential reason to shoot or kill me. Wind Clan would never dream of shooting towards me, because Raven loves me."

"We need to be moving," I said. Cirrus hissed in pain next to me.

"There is fighting at your house, sister," she said. "Someone is injured."

"Go," I told her. She ran behind a tree and then I felt the winds rush to her as she flashed the rest of the way to my home. "Come, Alice, we need to get there in a somewhat timely manner. A part to the magic of my people will allow me to protect my home."

"Lead on," Alice said. "I know which direction we're going to go, but there's a werewolf at your house."

"Yes; he is visiting me," I said. I turned to the trees and walked away from the house. Emmett and Alice followed me. Once out of sight from the house, we started running, the trees flashing by us. I kept a careful watch on Alice, making sure she did not drop too far behind. Closer to my house, I heard snarls from Dave and the clear, pure ringing of sword fighting. If we stayed on the ground and tried to get to my border, we would run straight into the fighting, where I would have to protect both Emmett and Alice, not to mention fighting our way to the border.

_We cannot run any closer to my border,_ I said to Emmett, also letting Grandma know we were here.

_Should we fly?_ Emmett thought back.

_You have not had any practice and we need silence. We shall have to run from tree to tree, as I have not taught you to flash yet._

"What are we doing?" Alice asked so low only an elf or vampire near us could hear. Emmett and I looked at each other.

"Climb a tree," Emmett and I said together using the same volume as Alice.

"I shall go up first, then you follow me closely, and Emmett will follow you."

"Why do I have to go last?" Emmett complained.

"Either I go last or you go last, and I do not think you are very experienced at tree running," I replied.

"Fine," he said. I jumped into the nearest tree and landed neatly with my feet on a (mostly) sturdy branch. Alice jumped up after me and I helped her find her footing. Emmett jumped last and found stepping places with only minimal help from me.

"There will be no talking from here until we touch the ground again," I whispered. _With any luck, Fire Clan will assume we are squirrels._

_You're trusting luck?_ Emmett asked.

_I am hoping,_ I replied. _Sun?_

_Yah?_ she replied.

_How able are you to cover for the three of us in the trees?_

_Who are the three?_

_Emmett, Alice, and I are the three you would help to hide._

_Alice? I don't know her._

_She is Emmett's sister,_ I replied, running from tree branch to tree branch. I made sure Alice would have safe footholds before I stepped to the next branch. _We only need to avoid the fighting until I am inside my border, at which time I shall erect my barrier._

_I'll pass along the plan._ She fell silent, then spoke again. _The fire elves know where I am, so I can't do much to help you, other than distracting them._

_That will have to do,_ I replied.

_You're camouflaged,_ Sun thought. Her voice took on the strange double echo quality that showed she was telling the same message to the others. I led the way over the battle. Alice peered down through the barely leafed branches to see the battle below. When she saw the eyes of the fire elves, she stumbled and Emmett caught her. He let go after she regained her footing. We passed over the rest of the battle with no more mishaps. When I reached my border, I felt a new tingling: my barrier wished to activate in order to stop the fighting. We ran further in before jumping out of the trees. I closed my eyes, centered myself, and activated my barrier. I made sure to allow my family, Wren, Sparrow, Sun, and Dave to remain inside.

Cumulus and Cloud were the first to fall back. Cirrus followed soon after, supporting Aunt Hail. The others trickled back last.

"Is everyone alright?" I asked.

"I shall be fine in a little while," Aunt Hail replied.

"You are not fine, not by a long shot," Cirrus replied, angrily. "Can someone fetch a chair for Helen?" Grandfather walked into the house and came out with one of my kitchen chairs. "You will sit in that chair until I tell you it is okay for you to stand up. Do I make myself clear, Aunt?" Cirrus asked. Aunt Hail nodded and meekly sat in the chair. I smiled to myself. No one in his or her right mind would disobey an order from a healer.

"Is anyone else injured?" I asked. No one said anything. "Good. For those who were not at the Cullen's house earlier, Alice is allowed to know anything directly related to the safety of her family."

"Do we know why?" Mom asked.

"I can see the future, based upon the decisions of others," Alice replied. "That may have something to do with it."

"I think it does," I said.

"Then you know what clan we are a part of and why the other clan –" Alice cut Cloud off.

"Fire Clan," Alice inserted. "The other clan is Fire Clan."

"Why Fire Clan wants to hurt you?" Cloud finished.

"Raven said my family is in danger because she is the princess and fell in love with my brother. Your clan is Wind Clan." Sun smiled.

"I'm not _saa-shi_, like Raven," Sun said. "I'm a fairy, and Raven's best friend. Dave is the werewolf and my boyfriend."

A brilliant light ripped the sky in two. I closed my eyes against the glare. Spots danced against my vision, even in my mind world. When I opened my eyes, something was very different. Emmett wondered what I saw.

"Someone has come back," I murmured. A young girl's voice – Stratus's voice – started singing the Clan song of Wind Clan. I joined her halfway through.

"Whisper, whisper, says the wind,  
Whisper, whisper, in the trees  
Fly up higher,  
ever higher,  
Whisper, whisper, in the trees,  
Whisper, whisper, come again."

The song ended and I began the call to summon the singer, the one I thought was Stratus. Everyone else remained silent.

"Whence do thee come, _fahnina, fahnina_," I sang.

"O'er the rainbow, my lady, my lady," the reply came.

"For what have thee come, _fahnina, fahnina_," I sang.

"To finish my business, my sister, my sister," I joined Stratus when she sang the words 'my sister'.

"Rainy!" Stratus exclaimed, flying into my arms. "Did you miss me? I wish I could have said goodbye to you." I held my seven-year-old sister on my hip. "But I was right to tell you to come here, wasn't I?" I blushed when she looked at Emmett. "I was the one who told Rainy to come here, because then she'd meet you. I mean, you would have met eventually, but then she'd look older." Emmett was stunned. I laughed.

"Emmett, Alice, I would like you to meet my youngest sister, Starla." Stratus made a face. "I know you do not like your fake name, but at least it makes more sense than Camille." Stratus pushed her bronze hair out of her face. "How much time do you have with us, sister?" I asked.

"I have less than a day," she replied. "Because of how I died, I only have enough time to say my final goodbyes and officially choose my successor." I set Stratus down. She walked over to Grandfather and gave him a hug. "I'm going to miss you, Grandpa," she said. "Hopefully, it'll be a long time before we see each other again. I wish I could tell you that you'll live to see your great-great-grandchildren, but I can't guarantee anything." Stratus released Grandfather and floated over to Grandma. "Love you, Grandma. You're the head of this family, and I don't need to be able to see the future to know they will need your wisdom in the coming days, especially Rainy."

"_neI phrate adah bai ock adah savafau,_ Shidaka," Grandma murmured, not bothering to wipe away the silver tears flowing from her eyes. "_neI axi adah_." When Grandma let Stratus go, Stratus floated over to Aunt Hail, who picked her up and set her on her lap.

"Did you have a horse picked out for me?" Stratus asked.

"I think Penny's daughter would have chosen you."

"I'm going to miss you. We had a lot of fun, watching the mustang herds of your valley." She dropped her voice to the barest whisper, too soft for me to hear. Whatever she said, it made Aunt Hail throw her head back in laughter. Stratus said her final goodbyes to everyone else, though she left me for last.

"You knew what you were doing when you told me to come here," I told her, scooping her up in my arms again. "Thank you." She smiled at me.

"I wish I could have lived longer. But Rainy, don't name any of your children after me. It's a cruel, cruel name." I laughed.

"Was there any way you could have lived?" I asked her. She sighed.

"In the futures where I lived, either you or Sara died. Rainy, there could never be a replacement for you, and it would be hard to find a suitable replacement for Sara. But I already know whom I'm going to ask to be my successor. Raven, it is okay to let me go. After this, I can never come back. There was nothing you could have done to save me without dying yourself." Emmett wrapped his arms around my waist. "You were my favorite sister, Rainy," Stratus whispered in my ear. I set her down, hearing the farewell in her voice. She straightened and seemed to age. "Emmett, take care of my sister. She tends to try to over protect, over exert, and under explain."

"I will," Emmett replied. Stratus smiled and nodded.

"Good. My time grows short, now, and I must choose my successor." She took a breath and turned to Alice. "Alice Cullen, born Mary Alice Brandon. You see possible futures and are Raven's sister. Will you take my place as Next Wind's Eye, to see the past, the present, and the futures? As my successor, you run the risk of dying as I did, but you will be able to know the manner of your death. Will you take my place?"

"I will," Alice replied. The next few moments happened in a blur. Stratus became insubstantial and rushed towards Alice. Alice opened her arms to her. Stratus flew into Alice, who collapsed as Stratus disappeared in a flash of black; her time with us ended. Cirrus and I rushed over to Alice, who lay where she had fallen. Cirrus brushed her hands over Alice's forehead.

"Alice is fine," she said; "she is only resting and changing. Grandmother, have you ever heard of something like this happening, when a vampire takes an elfin title?"

"No, I have never heard of anything of the sort. I know her ability will change, but the rest is only supposition." Cirrus nodded.

"She will be fine; she just needs to rest while this change takes place. Rain, will you find a place to place her while she changes?" I smiled and picked her up. The first thing I noticed was her skin was warmer than a normal vampire's skin. It also had more give to it, closer to an elf's skin than a vampire's skin. She was no longer made of ice, as most vampires are. I carried her into my house, Emmett and Cirrus following. I sat her down on the couch and marveled at how tiny she was. Alice fit comfortably on the couch, where I would be curled too tight for comfort. Cirrus sat down on a chair by her head.

"I shall watch Alice," she said. "You decide how we will tell Alice and what we may tell her family. Unless something rather large has changed, we cannot tell them enough." I nodded. Emmett and I walked back outside. Mom and Uncle Luke sparred; Mom's movements were quick and slightly clumsy while Uncle Luke was relaxed and used the weight of his swords against Mom.

"Is there any news on Alice?" Grandma asked. I shook my head.

"Cirrus is watching her," Emmett replied. "My family is going to want some sort of explanation."

"We should avoid lying to them," I said. "They deserve the truth, or as much as we may tell them. I owe them that much."

"Can we hide Emmett and Alice for a few days, or until we think of some explanation? It would stop them from having a reason to question us," Cloud said.

"There are three coming this way," Grandfather said. "They're moving quickly." I nodded and ran to meet them. I was a little shocked to see Edward, Bella, and Nessie. I was reminded anew how much she looked like Stratus. They were nearing my barrier, but not there yet. I adjusted it to allow them nearer to my home.

"This is a surprise," I said, greeting them. "What brings you here?"

"We were looking for you," Bella replied. "Well, Alice, really; but she left with you."

_Emmett, you and Alice went hunting an hour ago and haven't returned yet,_ I thought to him. _Take either Grandfather or Uncle Luke with you when you disappear._

_You're avoiding questions?_

_Of course I am._ I switched back to talking with Edward and Bella. With any luck, they did not notice my lapse in concentration. "Alice left to go hunting about an hour ago," I said. "But come, I'll show you my house." I led them to my house. Everyone except for Sparrow, Wren, Emmett, Alice, Grandfather, and Cirrus sat in chairs or other miscellaneous furniture in front of my house. "I'd like to introduce my grandmother, Penelope, my mother, Gail, my uncle Luke, my aunt Helen, and three of my sisters, Cora, Camille, and Sally. My grandfather, Julius, went hunting with Emmett and Alice."

"Stop trying to read my mind!" Sun exclaimed. "I don't like it! It tickles." She sat in a blue armchair, huddled in blankets. Dave held her feet in his lap, warming them. "Blasted cold," she muttered. I smiled.

"The fairy over there in all the blankets is my best friend. Currently, we're calling her Ellen. The shape shifter next to her is Dave, Alpha of the Michigan Pack," I said in order to introduce them. "My family and friends, I present Edward, Bella, and Nessie, Emmett's brother, sister, and niece." I noticed Mom's face. She was ready to cry again. _"luU adah bai, nai'aH?"_ I asked her.

"_neI klee'ah bai,"_ she replied. "Excuse me." She stood up and hurried into the house, her red hair hiding her face.

"Mom's a little emotional right now," Cumulus said. "Did Raven tell you about Starla?" Edward nodded. "Nessie looks a lot like her."

"Wind sister Alice is asking for you, wind sister Rain," a wind said, ruffling the ends of my hair. I sighed.

"Please tell wind sister Cirrus that she needs to request my presence in a way that others can hear," I replied. The wind rushed off and I waited.

"Raven!" Cirrus called. "Where did you hide my suitcase?"

"I guess I need to help her," I sighed and turned to walk into my house. No one stopped me, so I walked inside and sat on the couch next to Alice, who was sitting up. The most shocking difference was her eyes. Instead of the golden eyes of "vegetarian" vampires, her eyes shone silver. They were a cross between Wind Clan's gray eyes and vampire gold eyes. "Why did you ask about your suitcase?" I asked Cirrus. When she shrugged, I turned to Alice. _"kayaN ora adah alam, nii'fa?"_

"I feel different," Alice replied.

"Speak in the Common Tongue," I said in the Common Tongue, knowing Alice would understand. "Your brother, sister, and niece are outside and they can hear us."

"How do I speak in the Common Tongue?" Alice asked, her voice gaining a new musical lilt as she spoke in the Common Tongue. Cirrus and I laughed.

"You just did," Cirrus replied in the same language.

"Oh."

"Is there anything you wish to know?" I asked. She shook her head.

"I have some of Shidaka's memories," Alice replied. "My earlier questions – the important ones you couldn't tell me, I mean – have been answered by her memories. I'm still sorting the memories, though." Her eyes unfocused and then refocused. "Silpahl and Calene are coming in to show Nessie the house. Is there anything I should know before I flash to Arryn and Naamkah?"

"You'll want to do something to replenish your energy after you arrive. Be careful, Amara." She nodded and flashed away as if she had been doing it her entire life. Cirrus and I looked at each other for a moment before walking upstairs, discussing her suitcase and its possible whereabouts. I heard Snow, Cloud, and Nessie enter my house. Cirrus and I rummaged around her room to make it seem like we were searching for the suitcase on top of her bed.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Review to remind me to write?**

_._

**Common Tongue in this chapter:**

_**Rythen-Tharina no ani'halA **_**– Rythen, Princess of Wind Clan**

_**naa'mA, sanata ree sathe**_** – Brother, watch the danger**

_**sfarK xenil! tilaY uwe carrguh nei adah heta**_** – Offensive coward! Come and fight me yourself**

_**saa-shi**_** – elf**

_**fahnina**_** – child, literally 'little one'**

_**neI phrate adah bai ock adah savafau**_** – I wish you well on your journey**

_**neI axi adah**_** – I love you**

_**luU adah bai, nai'aH?**_** – Are you okay, Mom?**

_**neI klee'ah bai**_** – I will be okay**

_**kayaN ora adah alam, nii'fa?**_** – How do you, sister?**

_._

**Names in the Common Tongue**

**Rythen – Rain**

**Shidaka – Stratus**

**Silpahl – Snow**

**Calene – Cloud**

**Arryn – Julius**

**Naamkah - Emmett**


End file.
